Wielder of Dreams Blades
by MewLupo3
Summary: Squeal of Birth of Dream Blades and second book in Dream Saga. Do not own Kingdom Hearts, Digimon or any other show, movies, or books I've crossover.
1. Chapter 1: The Past Returning

_**Character Info**_

**Name: Datatia Sirius Potter  
****Age: 14  
****Gender: Female  
****Hair: **short black hair with red streaks  
**Eyes: **green  
**Hobbies: **Sing, draw, dance, helping her friends, write songs and stories, art, and reading.  
**Likes:** Friends, best friend; Davis, and family.  
**Dislike: **Evil, darkness, bullies, manipulators, thunder, lightning, and the Dark Ocean.  
**Parents: **Susumu Kamiya (_Adoptive _father) Yuuko Kamiya (_Adoptive _mother). Harry Potter (real father). Ginny Weasley (real mother)  
**Other Family: **Fred (_Adoptive _uncle). Molly and Arthur Weasley (Real Grandparents), Ron Weasley (uncle), George Weasley (uncle), Fred Weasley (uncle), and Hermione Granger (aunt).  
**Sibling(s): **Tai Kamiya (_Adoptive _older brother). Kari Kamiya (_Adoptive _older sister). Dan Kuso (older twin). James Potter (younger brother). Albus Severus "Al" Potter (younger brother). Lilly Potter (younger sister).  
**Small Facts: **Data has the power to see spirits and talk to them. Also has can talk to animals. She's also a Mew and Guardian.  
**Occupation: **DigiDestined, Sweeper, Mew, Battle Brawler, Radio Singer, and Protector of Earth.  
**Crest(s): **Perseverance  
**Nickname(s):** Yume, Princess of Dream, Child of Perseverance**, **Guardian of Heart, Mixed Brawler, Mew Lupo.  
**Guardian Bakugan: **Kodo Dragonoid  
**Digimon Partner: **Guilmon

_**Chapter 1: The Past Returning**_

At the a girl with short, black hair with red streaks, pale skin, and green eyes. Her name is Datatia Sirius Potter (her friends call her Data) she just turn 14 and she has ten important secrets. One: she's one of the Original Keyblade Wielders. Two: she's part black wolf. Three: she can see spirits. Four: she's a DigiDestined. Five: she adopted by the Kamyia family. Six: she's a Sweeper. Seven: she has the power to turn into a black wolf Eight: she's has two mew forms. Nine: she can control the elements; Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Metal, Water, Wood, and Darkness. And lastly ten: she's a in a band with the other mews called the Guardians.

"Datamon don't you think we should get home?" her digimon partner and friend Gigimon ask her.

Data was slowing going to sleep having another dream.

***Dream***

**Data slowing opens her seeing a boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. Sleeping on a beach near the shoreline. He reminded her as Ventus. It brought her back memories when everything was peaceful. Then she saw a boy with short, white hair and blue eyes. He reaches his hand out to Data. A tidal wave goes up behind him. **

"**WATCH OUT!" Data shouts running to him.**

**The tidal wave came down crashing Data into the water.** **Data falls into the water and eventually lands in a circular area with a portrait of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**. **She knows because remember she's one of the original Keyblade Wielders and has been to her world. **

**Mysterious Voice: Wielder of Dreams there is much to do, yet little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?**

**Data steps forward. Then, trapezoid stones with a sword, a shield, and a staff appeared in front of her.**

_**Data's thoughts: Are the Heartless coming back again? And they need new Keyblade Wielders.**_

**Mysterious Voice: If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well.**

**Data chooses the shield.**

**Mysterious Voice: The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all evil. Is this the power you seek?**

"**Yes if the Heartless are coming back again then I must protect all Light." Data said making her decision.**

**Mysterious Voice: Your path is set.**

**The shield disappeared from Data's left arm.**

**Mysterious Voice: What will you give up in exchange?**

**Data chose the sword because she knows what it means.**

**Mysterious Voice: The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power Wielder of Dreams?**

"**Yes I've seen someone with this power and I won't let it happen again." Data said knowing what to do.**

**Mysterious Voice: You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose Wielder of Dreams?**

"**Yes." Data said to the voice.**

**The three trapezoid stones disappeared. The floor underneath shatters and Data falls down. She then lands on the circular floor with a portrait of Cinderella. A shield appeared on Data's arm.**

**Mysterious Voice: You gained the power to fight again Wielder of Dreams.**

**Data tries out the attack with the shield.**

**Mysterious Voice: You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others with light within them.**

**Suddenly, Heartless appeared around her.**

**Mysterious Voice: There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong like you always have.**

**Data fights group of Heartless. Then, they disappeared. More appeared suddenly.**

**Mysterious Voice: Behind you!**

**Data fights and defeated all the Heartless. Then, the dark void appeared and Data goes down there. She gets up in another circular floor with multiple colors. Data see a door and approaches the door.**

_**Data's thoughts: It won't open…**_

**Data saw a treasure chest and opens it. Then a large crate appeared. She pushes and smashes it. Then a barrel appeared and Data smashed that as well. The door then opens and lights are coming out of it as Data enters the door. In an island, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie are waiting.**

**Mysterious Voice: The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.**

**Data talks to Tidus.**

**Tidus: What are you afraid of?**

"**Losing the people I love and care about." Data said to the man.**

**Tidus: Losing the people I love and care about? That's really scary.**

**Data then talks to Wakka.**

**Wakka: What do you want outta life?**

"**To remember my past." Data said to Wakka.**

**Wakka: To remember your past, huh?**

**Lastly, Data talks to Selphie.**

**Selphie: What's most important to you?**

"**Protecting the people I love and care about." Data said to Selphie.**

**Selphie: I see.**

**Mysterious Voice: You're afraid losing the people you love and care about? You want to remember your past. You want to protect the you love and about. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one Wielder of Dreams.**

"**Alright." Data said to the voice.**

**Mysterious Voice: The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. Be careful who you tell about your secret of being one of the four Original Keyblade Wielders.**

**Data then appeared in a circular floor with a portrait of Aurora. She approaches a light and group of Heartless appears. Data manages to defeat them all. After that, she approaches the save point and the light revealed stairs to the next area. **

**Mysterious Voice: Remember this Wielder of Dreams. The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.**

**The shadow of Data rises and turned into Darkside.**

**Mysterious Voice: But don't be afraid. And don't forget...**

**Data almost fell off the floor when she tried to escape. She had no choice but to fight Darkside. After the fight, a black circle appears under Data.**

**Mysterious Voice: But don't be afraid. Remember you hold the mightiest weapon of all. **

**Data is getting engulfed in the black circle.**

**Mysterious Voice: So don't forget: You and the new Keyblade Wielders are the one who will open the door.**

***Dream Ends***

Data then woke up under a tree at the park in Obaida where she lived all her life. After she woke up, she saw her older adoptive sister; Kari in surprise.

"Whoa!" Data shouts spook.

Kari giggles at the sight of Data.

"Gimme a break, Kari-Oneechan." Data said to Kari.

"I knew that I'd find you here." Kari said to Data laughing.

"This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe." Data said telling her the dream she had.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kari ask her as she holds her hand out, "Come on we better get home."

"Okay." Data said to Kari walking home with her, Gatomon, and Gigimon

"Say, Data, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Kari said hitting a sour subject.

"I've told you before and always, I don't remember." Data said lying to her.

Data knows who her real parents are but she had to keep her being a witch a secret. So she's pretending not knowing them. She chats with them on the computer and writes letters to them. It turns out she half Britain half Japanese. It's somewhere in her father's side of the family.

"Nothing at all?" Gatomon asks her.

"Nothing." Data said still lying.

"But you ever want to go back?" Kari asks her.

"Well, I'm happy here. With you, Tai-Oniichan, mom, dad, Guilmon, Gatomon, the other Sweepers, the mews, Eva, the Battle Brawlers, and the other DigiDestined." Data said to Kairi smiling.

"Really…" Gigimon ask her on top on her head.

"But I wouldn't mind going to see it again." Data said missing her old home.

"Then let's make a promise that someday you'll take us to see your home." Kairi said to Data holding out her pinky.

"Okay it's a promise!" Data said making a pinky promise with her.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about us?" Davis said walking to them with the others.

"Okay fine everyone can come to where I lived." Data said to everyone.

"OKAY!" everyone shouts pumping her fist up in the air.

The journey begins in Obaida, Japan. Where the DigiDestined were having a meeting about restoring the Digital World.

"Okay so does everyone know the plan?" Davis ask everyone.

"Yeah" everyone said agreeing with the plan.

"Okay, we'll split into teams and go the location where its damage the most." Davis said telling them the plan, "We'll meet at Tai's place tomorrow."

**Later in the sunset...**

"Data do you ever think you'll ever get home?" Tai asks her about her home.

"Maybe someday as long as I have my Wayfinder I'll meet my friends again and be back home with my real family." Data said thinking about her home.

"But how would you know?" Koromon asks her about her home.

"I'll know when I see it." Data said to them.

Later, Tai, Kari, Data, Gigmon, Koromon, Gatomon, and Eva walk back to their home.

Meanwhile in another world the King's castle with Donald Duck goes in the large door, which reveals a small door, and went through and into the throne room.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this morn-" Donald quacked in shock, "What! There's nobody in the throne room."

Pluto came out of the hiding spot and holds a letter with his mouth. Donald Duck read the letter and he rushes to search for Goofy in craziness. Outside the castle, Goofy who is sleeping and Donald Duck approaches him.

"Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Donald shouts trying to wake him up.

Goofy is still sleeping and he cast a thunder spell on Goofy and that woke him up.

"Hey Donald. G'morning." Goofy said waking up.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone…" Donald to Goofy about a problem

"**(ignoring Donald Duck) **Queen Minnie?" Goofy ask him about who not to tell.

"Not even the queen." Donald said to Goofy

"**(still ignoring Donald Duck) **Daisy?" Goofy asks him again

"No, its top secret!" Donald quacked at Goofy.

"**(saw Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck) **G'morning, ladies." Goofy said to Minnie and Daisy.

"What?" Donald said turning around.

Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck saw Goofy and Donald Duck talk about something. Donald Duck laughs as if embarrassed. Later, back in Obaida, Japan, Data was walking around town wondering about the dream she had. Then, everything froze in time and a man in hood appeared in front of Data.

"Wh-Who are you?" Data ask him

**Hooded Man: I've come to see the Wielder of Dreams.**

"What?" Data said shock about the hooded man know one of her secrets.

**Hooded Man: This world has been connected.**

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Data said trying to throw him off.

**Hooded Man: Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed.**

"Well, whoever you are, I no idea what you're talking about." Data said walking past him.

**Hooded Man: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door Wielder of Dreams.**

"So, you're from another world?" Data asks him.

**Hooded Man: There is so very little time. You must return Wielder of Dreams.**

The moment Data turns around the hooded man disappeared. Data was now completely convinced that the Heartless are coming back. When Data got home she went to bed to get some rest for tomorrow. Meanwhile in the King's castle with Donald and the others, the following message is from the king's letter as follows:

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him.  
Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. Also look for Data. _

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

"What could this mean?" Daisy ask about what the king meant.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie said trusting the king.

"I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said worry for the king.

"Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this _"key" _and Yume." Donald said making a promise to Minnie.

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie said thanking them.

"Daisy, can you take care of-" Donald ask Daisy about something.

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy said to Donald.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will go with you." Minne said to them about another friend.

Donald Duck suddenly saw a little character jumping. It is Jiminy Cricket.

"Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." Jiminy said to Donald and Goofy.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Minnie said to Donald and Goofy.

Donald Duck agrees to do it and Goofy salutes next to Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck.

"**(snatches Goofy's arm and taking him away) **You're coming, too!" Donald said pulling Goofy.

Later, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket are walking down the stairs.

"Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asks him about his world

"We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy said to them about his world.

"Goofy?" Donald said to Goofy

"Right while we're in the other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border." Goofy said knowing the rule.

"Order." Donald said correcting him.

"Right. World order." Goofy said to Donald.

In the Gummi Ship room, Donald speaks through a pipe.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready." Donald said to the launch crew.

Chip understands and Dale pulls the lever to make the hand crane carry Goofy and Donald Duck into the Gummi Ship's cockpit. They are about to take off.

"Blast off!" Donald shouts giving the order.

The Gummi Ship falls below and out of the world. Donald Duck and Goofy take off in the Gummi Ship. Meanwhile in Data's home, Data lays in bed and looks at the drawings she hang on the wall. Suddenly, Data saw a storm and sensing darkness.

"A storm? Something's up!" Data said knowing something's going to happen.

Data immediately proceeds to the beach where the darkness was coming from.

**Mrs. Kamiya: Data, dinner's ready. Come out. Data?**

Data rides her bike to the beach and saw a black sphere at the dark sky.

"What's that? **(saw her friend's bike) **Davis' bike. And Kari's!" Data said growing worry about her friend and sister.

Suddenly, a group of Heartless appeared. Data makes her way to the area where Davis is standing.

"Where's Kari? Davis its dangerous out here go look for Kari and get out of here!" Data said warning him about the danger.

"The door has opened…" Davis said to Data.

"What?" Data said shock about what Davis said, "Davis snap out of it!"

"The door has opened, Data!" Davis said to Data.

"Davis get out of here!" Data said giving him another warning.

The black shadowy circles engulf Data and Davis when Davis show his hand so that he could get Data. Suddenly, Data got out of it and a light appeared and Data brought her Keyblades out; Daydream and Nightmare.

Data fights her way to a white door where the Secret Area and enters the door. Inside, she saw Kari.

"Kari-Oneechan!" Data shouts seeing her.

"**(in bad shape) **Data…" Kari said to Data.

Suddenly, a door opened and black wind came out. Kari got blown closer to Data and when Data tried to hold Kari, Kari disappeared through Data. Data was blown away. In the area where Earth is in midair, Data fights Darkside again. After defeating Darkside, everything got sucked into the black sphere.

**Meanwhile in Traverse Town...**

"Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy said seeing a start going out.

Goofy and Donald Duck saw a star up in the sky.

"Let's hurry." Donald said walking away.

Goofy, Donald Duck, and Pluto moves on.

"Where's that key and where's Yume?" Donald ask about the key and Data.

"Maybe we ought to go find Leon." Goofy suggests to Donald, "But I can't believe it that we're going to see Yume again. I wonder what's she looks like after all these years?"

Goofy saw Pluto going in the other direction. Pluto spots Data, Guilmon, Eva, and Sora unconscious and licks their face which woke them up.

"What a dream…" Sora said waking up.

Pluto tries to jump on Sora. Then licks Data's face waking her up. Data's clothes change she was wearing a red tank top with amour on her arm **(the same one Ventus has)**, jean shorts, and brown boots fit for fighting. It was the same clothes she wore when she was five but was altered to fit her properly.

"Hey are you okay!?" Sora ask Data who was waking up.

"Yeah I think so." Data said standing up, "Guilmon. Eva are you okay?"

"Yeah we're fine." Guilmon said standing up.

Sora, Data, Guilmon, and Eva walk out of the alley and in the town of Traverse Town.

"This is totally weird... I'm, in another world!" Sora said who could hardly believe it.

"Datamon you what should we do?" Guilmon said to Data.

"I'm not sure." Data said to Guilmon.

"Anyway I'm Sora." Sora said to Data, Eva, and Guilmon.

"I'm Data and this is Guilmon and Eva." Data said to Sora.

Forgot to mention Eva is a Bakugan from another world called New Vestoria. They explore the town and then went to the Accessory Shop.

"How can I... Aw, it's only kids." the man said seeing them, "Huh you look familiar."

"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" Sora said to the man.

Data shakes her head no telling him not to tell anyone since they met before when she was little.

"Simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?" the man asks him about his problem.

"Where are we?" Data ask the man

Cid told Sora, Data, Guilmon, and Eva everything.

"Traverse Town... So, gramps, is this really another world?" Sora ask him about the place.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island." Cid said to them.

"Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora said talking about his friends.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you guys ever run into trouble, you all come to me. I'll look out for you." Cid said to them as he stops Data, Guilmon, and Eva, "Hold it girlie I want to talk to you."

"It's alright Sora you go on ahead I'll catch up." Data said to Sora.

Sora walks out while Guilmon, Eva, and Data stay behind.

"Data is that you?" Cid ask her if it's really her.

"Is that what I really get after all these years." Data said Cid shocking him.

"I barely recognize you you've grown after all these years." Cid said surprise about seeing Data again, "You were five when I met you."

"You know this man Data?" Eva asks her from Data's shoulder.

"Who and what are they?" Cid ask Data about Guilmon and Eva.

Data explain to him everything that happen in her life.

"Some adventures but why did you stop me from telling that kid who you are?" Cid ask Data about why keep it a secret.

"I can't let anyone know only Guilmon, my real family, and Eva know my secrets." Data said to Cid about her secrets, "Now what happen to your world?"

"Gone." Cid said to Data looking down.

"I'm sorry but whoever did this the Keyblade wielders and I will take care of it." Data said standing proudly.

"Alright I'll tell Leon and the others you're here and alive." Cid said to Data as they walk out.

"Thanks." Data said walking out the shop.

She saw Sora waiting outside.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Data ask Sora.

"Yeah." Sora said to Data as she blushes.

They head to the Second District. In there, he saw a man who falls down on the ground and dies. His heart came out and it formed into a Heartless. Then, the Heartless appeared.

_Sora's thoughts: It's those creatures from the island!_

Sora, Data, Guilmon fight (Eva stay in Data's backpack) the Heartless along the way while searching for the three districts.

_Data's thoughts: How does he have a Keyblade?_

After that, they go back to the Accessory Shop and talks to Cid.

"Haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town." Cid said to Sora keeping him positive.

They go outside.

"They come at you out of nowhere." Leon said seeing Data.

He nods at her knowing to keep it a secret.

"Who are you?" Sora asks Leon who he was.

"They'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. Why would it choose a kid like you?" Leon said walking to them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora ask not sure what he meant.

"Never mind. Now, let me see that Keyblade." Leon said wanting the Keyblade.

"There's no way you're getting this!" Sora said not giving up the Keyblade.

"All right, then have it your way." Leon said bringing out his Gunblade.

Sora fights Leon. After the fight, Leon kneels to the ground and is still holding his Gunblade.

"**(exhausted) **Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna…" Sora said breathing hard.

Sora collapsed and is now unconscious. Expect Data wasn't since they know each other.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon." Yuffie said to Leon.

"I went easy on him. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon said to Yuffie as he carries Sora.

Data, Guilmon, and Eva follow Leon and Yuffie to a safe place. Meanwhile, Donald Duck and Goofy are still searching for the king.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Goofy said getting spook out.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald said acting brave.

A young woman taps her finger at Donald Duck's shoulder. Donald Duck freaked out and grabbed on to Goofy. They turn around and they see Aerith.

"Did the king send you?" Aerith asks him.

**Later...**

**Voice of Kairi: Come on, lazy bum. Wake up.**

Sora wakes up in the hotel room.

**Kairi: You okay?**

"I guess…" Sora said waking up.

**Kairi: Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade.**

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi." Sora said mistaking someone.

**Kairi: Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie.**

A white flash appears and Sora saw Yuffie.

"You overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said to Leon.

"That's Leon." Leon said correcting her.

"Where Data and her friends!?" Sora ask about Data, Guilmon, Eva.

"Downstairs." Leon said to him.

In a room with Aerith, Donald Duck, and Goofy. Where they're about to meet Data, Guilmon, and Eva.

"You know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith ask Donald and Goofy.

"Yeah." Donald said to her.

"They're supposed to be a secret." Goofy said knowing the rules.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith said to them, "Come with me I think the Data would want to meet you."

"Data, Donald and Goofy are here." Aerith said to Data who is sitting on a chair near a window.

"Donald? Goofy is that you?" Data ask them seeing them again.

"Yume!" Donald and Goofy shout hugging her seeing her again.

**In the room with Sora, Leon, and Yuffie.**

"The Heartless?" Sora ask not sure what's going on.

"The ones who attacked you." Yuffie said to Sora about the Heartless.

"The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them. There is darkness within every heart" Leon said to Sora about the Heartless.

"Have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asks Sora about Ansem.

**In the room with Aerith, Data, Guilmon, Eva Donald Duck, and Goofy.**

"Ansem?" Goofy ask not knowing the name.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Data said remembering him, "I met him when I was five."

"Gawrsh, can we see it?" Goofy ask about the report.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere." Aerith said to them about the pages.

"Scattered?" Donald and Guilmon ask at the same time.

"Too many worlds." Aerith said to them about the pages.

"Maybe Mickey went to find 'em." Data said to them about a theory

"Those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith said agreeing with Data.

"We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy said about finding the king.

"Wait! First, we need that "key"!" Donald said about a key,

"The Keyblade. The one Sora has?" Data ask them about the Keyblade, "Donald, Goofy, Guilmon, and Eva don't tell Sora about who I am."

"Sure!" Donald, Goofy, Guilmon, and Eva said agreeing with her request.

**In the room with Sora, Leon, and Yuffie.**

"This is the key?" Sora ask about the Keyblade.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. They'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon said about the Heartless' fear.

"The Heartless will find you, sooner or later. You'd best prepare yourself." Leon said recommend him some advice.

"Prepare yourself?" Sora ask not understanding.

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Leon ask him if he's ready.

"Ready!" Sora said standing up.

"Let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors." Leon said going to the door.

A Heartless Soldier suddenly appeared.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon shouts telling her to get out of here.

Yuffie runs and opening the door, accidentally flattened Donald Duck between the door and the wall. Aerith follows Yuffie. Leon readies his Gunblade and Sora readies his Keyblade.

"Let's go, Sora!" Leon shouts going after the Heartless.

The Heartless Soldier jumps out of the window and Leon followed it out of the window. Sora goes down to the first floor and outside the door. The shows the door closing revealing the flattened Donald Duck.

**Outside of the alley...**

"Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon said to Sora bout finding the leader.

Sora fights his way to the Third District. In there, Goofy saw Sora running and Goofy is surrounded by the Heartless.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy ask about the Heartless.

"Yeah but they changed." Data said remembering the Heartless.

The Heartless attacked Donald Duck, Data, Guilmon, and Goofy, they fall off the balcony and into the first floor of the Third District, landing on Sora.

"The key!" Donald and

Suddenly, the Heartless Soldiers appeared and they fight and defeat them all. Then, the Heartless' leader appeared and they fight the leader. Data runs jumping up trying to slice an arm but it grabs her, squeezing her.

"DATAMON!" Guilmon shouts digivolving.

**Guilmon Digivolve to…Growlmon!**

_**Pyro Blaster**__!_

The leader let's Data go and Sora catches her in time. They defeated the leader and they walk back to Leon and the others.

"So, you were looking for me?" Sora ask Donald and Goofy.

"Uh huh." they said at the same time.

"They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade and the Wielder of Dreams." Leon said to Sora.

"Why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said to Sora, "Also Data, Guilmon, and Eva."

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi." Sora said thinking about Riku and Kairi.

"Maybe I can find my sister and my friend." Data said thinking Kari and Davis.

"Of course." Donald said to them both about their friends.

"Are you sure?" Goofy said to him about their friends.

"Who knows? But we need them to come with us to help us find the king." Donald said to Goofy.

"Sora, Data, Guilmon, and Eva go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said to them.

"Yeah, I guess." Sora said still unhappy.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face." Donald said to Sora about being unhappy.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy said to Sora.

Donald pushes Goofy's face away.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald said to him about their ship.

_Data's thoughts: Keyblade Gliders are a lot easier to use._

"Happy?" Sora said ask them.

Sora makes a big smile. And then, Donald, Data, Guilmon, Eva, and Goofy laugh.

"That's one funny face!" Data said laughing making Sora blush.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." Sora said agreeing to go with us.

"Donald Duck." Donald said telling his name.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy said to them.

"I'm Sora." Sora said to them.

"Datatia you can call me Data." Data said showing her canine teeth since she's part wolf.

"Guilmon." Guilmon said raising his claw.

"Eva." Eva said from Data's shoulder.

Sora, Data, Guilmon places their hand (or claw in Guilmon's case) on top of Donald Duck and Goofy's hands. While Eva sits on their hands.

"All for one, one for all." Goofy said to them.

**Meanwhile in a dark area with some villains...**

_**Hades: That little squirt took down that Heartless! I can't believe it that the Wielder of Dreams is back? She has gotten stronger.**_

_**Jafar: Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own.**_

_**Ursula: Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough.**_

_**Captain Hook: And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them.**_

_**Oogie Boogie: You're no prize yourself.**_

Oogie Boogie laughs.

_**Captain Hook: Shut up!**_

_**Maleficent: Enough. The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful. Even the Wielder of Dreams.**_

**Later at Traverse Town...**

"Make sure you're ready for the journey ahead of you." Leon said giving them advice, "We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

"I hope you find your friends." Aerith said to them.

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon said to Sora and the others

"The gummi ship is outside that gate." Donald said to Data and Sora.

"The what?" Sora ask confuse.

"That's our ship." Donald said to Sora.

"Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy said to Sora. and Data

"Hold on. Sora and Data these are for you." Donald said to him.

Sora and Data attained the power of fire.

"Now you two can use magic, too." Donald said to them about sing magic.

"Okay, is that it? Let's get going!" Sora said ready to go.

"Not 'til we're ready!" Donald said stopping Sora.

"Well, I see big adventures coming their way!" Jiminy said to himself, "Looks like I'll have to keep track of it all in my journal!"

After they get fully prepared, they get on the Gummi Ship. Donald Duck and Goofy explained the instructions on how to control the Gummi Ship to Sora and Data. Then they went to their next world.


	2. Chapter 2: Wonderland

_**Chapter 2: Wonderland**_

Last time out heroes fought a Heartless in Traverse Town. Only Donald, Goofy, and Guilmon, Eva knows that Data is one of the Original Keyblade Wielders. They take off to another world called Wonderland. In there, they float down with Goofy sleeping. Upon landing on Wonderland, Goofy fell down to the ground, which woke him up. Where Sora catches Data in his arms.

"Thanks." Data said blushing deep red making her black wolf ears pop out.

"What's with the black wolf ears and tail?" Sora asks her about the wolf features.

"I'm part black wolf but please don't tell anyone." Data said begging him.

"Sure we can keep a secret right guys?" Sora asks the others.

They all nod once they agree to help Data keep her secret about her black wolf features. While they were walking they saw a white rabbit. But not you _normal_ rabbit if you know what I mean.

**White Rabbit: My fur and whiskers! I'm late! Oh, dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!**

They follow the White Rabbit into a bizarre room. In there, they saw a doorknob, but not your average doorknob.

"How did he get so small?" Guilmon asks Data since she had experience when she was five.

"No clue." Data said to Guilmon.

**Doorknob: You're simply too big. **

Everyone but Data was shocked about the doorknob talking..

"It talks!" Donald shouts surprises about the doorknob.

It turns out that the doorknob was trying to sleep.

**Doorknob: Must you be loud? You woke me up.**

"Good morning." Goofy and Guilmon said at the same time.

**Doorknob: Good night! I need a bit more sleep.**

"What do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked them for an idea.

**Doorknob: Try the bottle...over there.**

The table rises up to show a drinkable bottle. So they drink it and grew small so that they can enter the Queen's Castle. In there, a girl name Alice is standing next to a podium on trial. The White Rabbit gets to his place and blows the trumpet.

**White Rabbit: Court is now in session!**

"I'm on trial? But why?" Alice ask not sure what's going on.

**White Rabbit: Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!**

_Data's thoughts: I always hate that woman!_

**Queen of Hearts: The girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because I say so, that's why!**

"That is so unfair!" Alice shouts in protest.

**Queen of Hearts: Well, have you anything to say in your defense?**

"Yes! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You maybe queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so…mean!" Alice shouts standing for herself.

**Queen of Hearts: You dare defy me?**

Sora and the others watch the trial and Sora thinks of something.

"We should help her out." Sora said to everyone.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy said to Sora about the rules of crossing to other worlds.

""Meddling"!" Donald said correcting him.

"And that's against the rules." Goofy said to him.

**Queen of Hearts: The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart... **_**(to the Cards) **_**Off with her head!**

"No! Oh, please!" Alice screams begging.

"Hold it right there!" Sora shouts approaches the Queen of Hearts.

_Data's thoughts: Sora you idiot!_

**Queen of Hearts: How dare you interfere with my court?**

"But we know who the real culprit is!" Sora said to the Queen of Hearts.

"It's the Heartle-" Goofy said but Data and Donald cover his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"She's not the one you're looking for." Sora said to the Queen of Hearts.

**Queen of Hearts: Nonsense. Have you any proof?**

One of the Cards locks Alice in a cage.

**Queen of Hearts: Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Then report back here once you're ready.**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Guilmon, Eva, and Data proceed to Lotus Forest. In there, they meet the Cheshire Cat.

"Who are you?" Donald ask the cat.

_Data's thoughts: Cheshire Cat._

**Cheshire Cat: Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!**

"If you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora said to Cheshire Cat.

**Cheshire Cat: The Cheshire Cat has all the answers-doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness.**

"Wait!" Sora shouts but the Cheshire Cat disappeared.

**Cheshire Cat: They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. There's a big reward if you find them all.**

"Should we trust him Yume?" Donald whispers to Data since they meet before.

"I'm not sure but it looks like we have no choice." Data said to the Donald.

**Cheshire Cat: To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!**

So the go look for all the evidence. Once they find all the evidence. Then, the Cheshire Cat appeared.

**Cheshire Cat: Look what you've found. Nice going.**

"We can save Alice now." Sora said to them as Data nods.

**Cheshire Cat: Don't be sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?**

"What do you mean?" Sora ask Cheshire Cat.

**Cheshire Cat: I won't tell. **

It turns out that the message was for Data. They head back to the Queen's Castle. And they talks to one of the Cards.

**Red Card: Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?**

"Yes." Data said to guard.

**Red Card: Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium.**

**Queen of Hearts: Show me what you have found.**

Sora and Data showed the Queen of Hearts the items.

**Queen of Hearts: That's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!**

The Cards reveals the Queen of Hearts' evidence.

**Queen of Hearts: Checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence.**

"After all the trouble of collecting it?" Sora shouts in protest.

**Queen of Hearts: You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, One box!**

Data tells Sora to choose the last box because it has the smell of darkness. So Sora chooses the box Data told him.

**Queen of Hearts: Are you certain? No second chances!**

"I'm sure." Sora said as he looks at Data for approve she nods her head.

**Queen of Hearts: Now we shall see who the real culprit is.**

Sora opened the box and surprise it revealed a Heartless. Forgot to mention Data has the power to sense darkness.

**Queen of Hearts: What in the world was that?**

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent." Data said summoning her Keyblades to fight the Heartless.

**Queen of Hearts: Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!**

"That's crazy!" Donald quacked in protest.

**Queen of Hearts: Seize them at once!**

The cage with Alice rises up and the Cards go after Sora's group.

**Queen of Hearts: Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!**

They fight the Cards. While fighting Sora was confused about how Data knew about the Heartless in the box. Anyway they manage to destroy the crank tower to lower the cage to the ground. They find out that Alice isn't in the cage.

"She must've been kidnapped while we were fighting." Eva said from Data's backpack.

**Queen of Hearts: Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!**

They proceed back to Lotus Forest. In there, the Cheshire Cat appeared again.

"Have you seen Alicemon?" Guilmon ask Cheshire Cat about Alice.

**Cheshire Cat: Alice, no. Shadow, yes!**

_Data's thoughts: This cat is starting to get on my nerves._

"Where did they go?" Goofy asks about the shadow

**Cheshire Cat: Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!**

So they proceed back to the Bizarre Room. There, the Cheshire Cat appeared again **(okay that cat is getting on my nerves)**.

**Cheshire Cat: They're hiding somewhere. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light.**

Data touched one of the lights and it turned on with the flower  
growing. The Cheshire Cat appeared.

**Cheshire Cat: Make it brighter.**

"What next?" Donald ask them.

Cheshire Cat: One more lamp that you need to light.

Data use her power to control light to turned on the second light. The Cheshire Cat appeared.

**Cheshire Cat: All the lights are on. You will see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows may go after that doorknob, too.**

They go to the normal bizarre room and the Cheshire Cat appeared.

**Cheshire Cat: You'll have a better view from higher up.**

They jump up to the table and talk to the Cheshire Cat.

**Cheshire Cat: The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!**

The Heartless leader appeared. So they begin the fight against the Heartless leader. After they defeats Heartless leader, the Heartless leader falls to the ground and the heart came out of it and the Heartless leader disappeared.

**Doorknob: What's all the racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?**

Suddenly, a keyhole appeared in the Doorknob's mouth. Sora's Keyblade and Data's Keyblade of Daydream emits a beam that locked the keyhole sealing the world from the Heartless.

"What was that?" Donald ask Data about the keyhole.

"I'll explain later." Data said to Donald.

"It sounded like something closed." Sora said hearing a sound from it.

The Cheshire Cat appeared one last time..

**Cheshire Cat: Splendid. You two are quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone off with the shadows, into darkness.**

The Cheshire Cat disappeared.

"No…" Sora said shock.

"Let's go back to our gummi ship." Donald said to Sora cheering him up, "We might find her in another world."

"We've gotta go to a save point to return to our ship." Goofy said going to the ship is.

While they were on the Gummi Ship Sora ask Data about something.

"Data how did you know about the Heartless in the last box?" Sora ask about the Heartless.

"I can sense evil and darkness since a Heartless are both of those I was able to sense it." Data said telling him part of the truth about her past.

Data fell asleep going off to the next world.


	3. Chapter 3: The Coliseum

_**Chapter 3: The Coliseum**_

They take the Gummi Ship to the Olympus Coliseum after they left Wonderland. In the lobby, Sora and Data talks to Philoctetes.

"Good timing. Give me a hand. Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." Phil said not knowing its me.

_Data's thoughts: I see Phil hasn't change a bit._

Sora tries to push the pedestal.

"It weighs a ton!" Sora shouts complaining to Phil, "It's way too heavy!"

"Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little- **(saw Sora and the others.) **Wrong guy. What're you doing here? This here's the world-famous Coliseum-heroes only!" Phil said to Sora and the others,"**(moving closer to Donald) **I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks. Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

"You got heroes standing right in front of you." Donald said pointing to Sora and Data.

"He's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!" Goofy said pointing to Sora and Data, "And Data's chosen by the Keyblades of Daydream and Nightmare."

"And we're heroes, too." Donald said to Phil.

"Hero? Those two?" Phil said surprise to see Data.

Philoctetes laughs.

"What's so funny? We've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora said to Phil.

"If you can't even move this...you can't call yourself...a hero!" Phil said to Sora but not to Data since they met before.

Plus Philoctetes has a hard time moving the pedestal himself.

"It takes more than brawn. Well, let's see what you can do." Phil said to them.

Sora talks to Philoctetes.

"This trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?" Phil ask them.

"I'm ready!" Data said summoning her Keyblades.

_Phil's thoughts: Well what do you? It is Yume._

"Okay, kids. Let's see what you've got." Phil said to them.

Sora alone starts the barrel smashing time trial. After Sora successfully completed the trial before time runs out...

"You ain't bad, kid." Phil said to Sora.

"Looks like I'm headed for the games." Sora said to him about going to the games.

"Afraid not." Phil said to them.

"Why not?" Sora ask

"You guys ain't heroes." Phil said to them expect Data, "Expect toots and the red dino here they can enter the games."

"Come on!" Sora said to Phil.

"If my friends can't be in the games then we're not either." Data said making her choice and Guilmon agrees with her.

Sora and others expect Data, Guilmon, and Eva goes outside of the lobby. Out there...

_**Hades: Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?**_

"Who are you?" Donald ask Hades.

_**Hades: Hold on there, fuzz boy. Let me guess. You want to enter the games, right? **_**(puts his hand on Sora's shoulder) **_**Well, then, hey, get a load of this.**_

An Entry Pass magically appeared on Hades hand.

"A pass?" Sora ask about the pass.

_**Hades: It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty. Oh and tell the Yume I say hi.**_

Sora's group receives the Entry Pass. Meanwhile Data and Phil were talking.

"I can't believe it you're back." Phil said shock to see Data.

"I did say that we're meet again didn't I?" Data ask Phil remembering the clue she gave them.

"I guess Herc and I should not have underestimated you." Phil said to the Data.

"So what happen to Zack?" Data asks about Zack.

"He's helping in another town protecting it from monsters." Phil said to Data about their friend Zack, "So how's life?"

Data explains to Phil all of the adventures Data had even about the wars she was in. Then Sora, Donald, and Goofy run talks to Philoctetes and shows him the Entry Pass.

"How'd you get this?" Phil ask them about the pass.

"We enter the games now?" Sora ask Phil about entering the games.

"I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Ready for the preliminaries?" Phil ask them.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora said ready for the games.

"I might enter to keep my eye on him." Data said whispering to Phil.

"Some really real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourself and your friends." Phil said to Data warning her.

"Thanks for the warning." Data said to Phil.

Sora and the others enters the battle arena. They fight the first round enemies and were triumphant.

"You may not be heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching." Phil said to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

A man name Cloud walked by and stares at Sora and the others while he walks away.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat." Phil said to them about Cloud, "Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Data, and Guilmon fight the next sets of enemies and was victorious in round two and three.

"You're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this." Phil said as Data knows who he's talking about.

"Who?" Sora ask not knowing who Phil's talking about.

"Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's visiting his father." Phil said to them about Hercules.

Sora, Data, Donald, Goofy, and Guilmon fight the next sets of enemies and was victorious in round four and five. While, they were acting victoriously, Hades talks to Cloud.

_**Hades: That little punk is your next opponent, okay? Now, don't blow it. Just take him out.**_

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry, my contract says-" Cloud to Hades about the contract.

_**Hades: You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on. It's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?**_

Cloud left.

_**Hades: Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by...**_

Sora and the others fights the next round and was victorious. Then, they fight Cloud.

"Sora be careful around this guys!" Data said readying her Keyblades of Daydream and Nightmare.

After they were triumphant against Cloud, Cerberus appeared and Cloud's giant sword was dropped to the ground.

_**Hades: Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen.**_

Hades left the scene. Luckily Hercules then appeared to help stop Cerberus.

"Herc!" Phil said surprising Data.

"Get them out of here Phil!" Hercules said to Phil.

Sora and the others and Philoctetes head to the lobby.

"What was that?" Sora ask Phil.

"That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good." Phil said to them about Cerberus.

"I'm going to help him." Data said running to the battle arena.

"You're not entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!" Phil said to Data remembering the request she made.

"Yes." Data said to Phil.

"I'm not afraid. You can decide if I'm hero material or not." Sora said going with Data.

"Careful, kids!" Phil said to Data and Sora.

In the battle arena, Hercules with the unconscious Cloud being over his shoulder in a bad situation because of the Cerberus. Sora and the rest appeared and then Hercules with Cloud he is holding leaves.

"I got two words of advice for you: Attack!" Phil said giving them advice.

They fight Cerberus. After they defeats Cerberus, they head back to the lobby.

"I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-" Phil said but was cut off by Donald.

"What do you mean "junior heroes"?" Donald ask him about being junior heroes.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil said to them, "Only toots and the red dino understand."

"What does it take?" Goofy asks them.

"That's something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." Hercules said to them seeing Data.

"What he said." Data said to them.

"We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora said to them.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." Phil said to them.

"Okay, we'll be back." Sora said walking out.

They left the lobby expect Data, Guilmon, Eva.

"You guys go on ahead we'll catch up with you." Data said to them.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy go wait outside for them.

"Still can't believe that squirt actually beat Cerberus." Phil said to Hercules.

"I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the little guy jumped in." Hercules said to them.

"My lips are sealed." Phil said to Hercules, "Hey Herc guess who this is?"

"Yume?" Hercules said seeing Data again.

"The one and only." Data said smiling.

After they talk Data, Guilmon, and Eva go to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Outside, Sora's group talks to Cloud who is sitting near the exit.

"Are you all right?" Sora ask Cloud

"Yeah." Cloud said not being much of a talker.

"Why did you go along with him, anyway?" Data asks Cloud, "Hades is bad news."

"Looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." Cloud said standing up, "I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light.

"You'll find it. I'm searching, too." Sora said talking about Kairi.

"Don't lose sight of your light." Cloud said to giving Sora and Data something..

"How about a rematch next time? Fair and square, no dark powers involved." Data ask Cloud about a rematch.

"I think I'll pass." Cloud said walking away.

Sora and Data learned Sonic Blade ability. As they leave Hades appeared after that.

_**Hades: **_**(looking at the Hercules' image in his hand) **_**He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. **_**(angry) **_**Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy. **_**(calms down) **_**Wait a minute. What are you talking about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kids. In the next games, I'll take care all three of them. But keep the Princess of Dreams alive.**_

Hades noticed Maleficent appeared.

_**Hades: Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. **_

_**Maleficent: As you wish. Fight to your heart's content.**_

Maleficent left the scene. Meanwhile while Sora and the others were on the Gummi Ship Data was thinking about the Heartless coming and reuniting with her friends. She pulls her Wayfinder out from under her shirt remember the promise they made.


	4. Chapter 4: Deep Jungle

_**Chapter 4: Deep Jungle**_

After Sora, Data, Guilmon, Donald, and Goofy left the Coliseum they continue on their journey to search for the king and their friends.

"Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there." Goofy said to Donald.

"In a backwater place like that? No way!" Donald said moving on.

"Hold on, Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out." Sora said wanting to check it on, "Plus Data's friends could be down there."

"Forget it! We're on an important mission!" Donald said starting an argument.

"Just land!" Sora shouts.

While they were fighting Data was trying to break out the fight but they lose control. Causing the Gummi Ship crash-landed in a world call Deep Jungle and Sora fell into a Tree House with Data. Sora and Data are separated from Donald Duck, Eva Guilmon, and Goofy.

"Oww...my head... Donald? Goofy? Data? Guilmon?" Sora ask looking around.

"Sora!" Data shouts rising her hand.

"Are you alright?" Sora ask them helping Data up.

"Yeah I think so." Data said standing up.

"Okay but we should find the others." Sora said suggesting the idea to Data.

"Good idea." Data said agreeing with him, "Hey Sora."

"Yeah?" Sora ask her looking into her green eyes.

"You've notice that I already know how to fight and use magic right?" Data said about to tell him about her past.

Suddenly, Sabor came to attack Sora, and Data. Sora and Data fights Sabor after the fight, a man name Tarzan came and kept Sabor away from Sora and Data. Sabor got away.

"Sabor, danger." Tarzan said to them.

"Um...thank you." Data said to Tarzan

"Thank you." Tarzan said repeating what Data said.

"What is this place?" Sora ask Tarzan where they are.

"This place, this place." Tarzan said confusing them.

"Where did the others go? Look, we got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?" Data said asking them,

Sora was about to say Donald's name but instead told him about Riku and Kairi's name. Tarzan asks him about Riku and Kairi but it confuse about them. Tarzan was going to show Sora and Data something

**Meanwhile with Goofy, Guilmon and Donald Duck…**

"Where are we? I sure hope Sora and Yume are okay." Goofy said wondering about Sora and Data.

"Aw, who needs them? We can find the king without him but we'll need Yume's help." Donald said to them.

"At least Data would be able to use her animal instincts to find us here." Eva said from Donald's shoulder.

Donald Duck and the gorilla freaked out when they saw each other. Then, the gorilla left a Gummi piece behind. Then a hunter, Clayton appeared. Later, Sora, Data, and Tarzan proceeds to a camp and then in the tent. In there...

"Jane!" Tarzan shouts coming in the tent.

"Tarzan! Oh, and who are they?" the woman ask.

"Hi there. I'm-" Sora said as Data stands beside him.

"Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan." Jane said to them, "Are you here to study the gorillas?"

"Highly doubtful." the hunter name Clayton said to them.

Clayton appeared with Donald Duck, Eva Guilmon, and Goofy.

"Sora! Yu- I mean Data" Goofy said seeing them.

"Goofy! Donald! Guilmon! Eva!" Sora and Data said glad to see them.

Donald Duck and Sora hold each other's hand in a friendly way. Goofy and Guilmon stand while Donald Duck and Sora crosses their arms looking the other way.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." Clayton said to them about hunting the gorillas.

"We're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." Jane said to Clayton as he leaves.

"Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home." Jane said to them then seeing Data, "Why do you look familiar?"

"Maybe I look like someone you met." Data said to Jane.

**Sora & Donald: I'm staying.**

"Sora, Data look what we found. Look at this." Goofy said having something.

Goofy shows them an item.

"What's that?" Sora and Data asks about the item.

"A Gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship." Goofy said explaining to them.

"So that means…" Sora said confuse.

"The king could be here. So, we've gotta work together to look for him. For now." Donald said to Sora.

"Fine. I'll let you tag along. For now." Sora said to Donald.

"Can't you two be friends again." Data said to them, "Look I'm worry about my friends and my sister but I don't let that stop me. They know I take care of myself and that I have Guilmon and Eva with me. And I trust them that they can take care of themselves."

They went back to the tent and talks to Jane. Jane explains to them that Tarzan was raised by the gorilla here.

"So he was speaking in "gorilla" back there…" Data said to Jane.

"Ah, that's right. You're looking for your friends?" Jane asks them.

"He said that Riku and Kairi are here. And one word I couldn't understand…" Sora said still not getting it.

"Why don't we try this? We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides?" Jane ask looking for the slides.

Sora and the others later found some slides and goes back to the tent and talks to Jane again, showing her the slides. Sora and Data looks at the first photo of a castle.

"What's wrong, Sora? Data?" Jane asks them,

"Nothing. **(wondering) **This place... it just looks so familiar. But how? I've never been off my island." Sora said looking at the first picture.

_Yami's thoughts: What happen to the castle?_

Sora and Data looks at five more photos and after that. But nothing that when Clayton enters the tent.

"Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours." Clayton said to them, "I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-" Jane said but Clayton but cut her off.

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." Clayton said to Tarzan.

Tarzan looks at Sora and Data and the nods his head.

"Tarzan...are you sure?" Jane asks him if he's sure.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said walking out.

"Kerchak?" Jane asks confuse.

"He must be the leader. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." Clayton said walking out of he tent.

Clayton shows a mischievous smile. Data, Eva, and Guilmon were the first to notice it. After that, Sora and the others heads out of the tent. Along the way, they fight Sabor for the second time. After the fight, Sabor got away again. They arrived in the Vine Area. There, Tarzan talks to one of the gorilla named Kerchak.

"Kerchak, listen to me please. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because...because...well, they need us." Tarzan said to them.

Data was they only one who could understand him since she can understand what animals are saying. Kerchak is not doing anything.

"**(to Donald) **Did you get that?" Goofy asks them.

"Tarzan was telling him that they can trust them but I don't trust Clayton." Data said shocking them, "I can talk to animals."

Kerchak and Kala walked away. Tarzan looked down.

_Goofy's thoughts: He seemed sorta distracted by something._

_Donald's thoughts: Was he looking toward the tree house?_

They proceed to the Tree House. In there, Terk is playing with a globe and then Clayton attempts to hunt Terk down with his hunting rifle, but before he could take an accurate aim, Data runs towards Clayton doing a karate kick in the face, scared him by firing like crazy and the shot narrowly missed Terk.

"**(to Clayton) **What's the big idea!" Data ask Clayton while Guilmon growls at him.

"Wait, Kerchak. Please!" Tarzan said to them.

But Kerchak and Terk already left.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to... Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." Clayton said lying.

Tarzan doesn't believe him. Data, Eva, and Guilmon don't believe him nether. They proceed to the cliff. There, they fight Sabor for the third time. After the fight, Sabor got away. They proceed to the camp and then in the tent. Inside Jane and Clayton were fighting.

"**(to Clayton) **How could you do such a thing!" Jane shouts knowing about the "mishap".

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla." Clayton said lying to them.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane said making it ever clear.

Everyone is not happy with Clayton's behavior. Clayton feels embarrassed and walks away in frustrations.

"And I thought my temper was bad." Data said to the others about her temper.

"Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow." Clayton said making a promise.

Before Clayton could smoke his pipe, he heard a noise, and in the tent, Everyone heard gunshots. They goes outside and then...

"Heartless!" Data said summoning her Keyblades.

They fought the Heartless who is trying to attack the gorilla. They manage to defeat the Heartless. After finding four more gorillas to rescue from the Heartless, Sora, Yami, Guilmon, Eva Donald, and Goofy goes back to the tent. In there, they talk to Jane. They run outside and then, a gunshot is heard from the bamboo forest. In there, they found Clayton's pipe. But then, Sabor came to attack. They fight Sabor. After they defeat Sabor. Then later, Terk ran into the tent and grabbed on to Jane and are surrounded by the Heartless. Later, they goes back to the tent and inside, Jane is not here.

"Where's Jane?" Eva ask not seeing Jane.

"What's wrong, Tarzan?" Goofy asks him.

"Something coming. Jane, danger. Jane near... Near tree house." Tarzan said to them then they look at Data for translation.

"Something that dangerous is near the tree house and Jane is there and in danger." Data said translating.

"Let's go." Donald said running,

When they got there Jane and Terk are trapped in an area. They destroy the big black fruit to free Jane and Terk. Jane explains to them they Clayton came to the tent and well that was the last thing she remember.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said to Terk.

Data's translation: The gorillas are trap and he wants Terk to get away to safety.

**Guilmon Digivolve to…Growlmon! Growlmon Digivolve to…WarGrowlmon!**

Data climb onto WarGrowlmon's back as they proceed to the cliff. In there, the Heartless and Clayton surround the gorillas. Before Clayton could open fire...

_**Megalo Spark**__!_

Clayton is looking at them oddly. Data and Eva could tell that wasn't Clayton

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan shouts noticing it also.

Data's Translation: It's not Clayton.

Data and the others fight Clayton and the Heartless. After the Heartless got defeated, Clayton floats and some invisible enemy appeared. So they fight Clayton and the Heartless. After they defeats the Heartless and Clayton, Stealth Sneak lands on Clayton and both are defeated as the Heartless' heart came out. Sora and Data learn Cure. Then the gorillas appeared and Kerchak threw Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy up to the next area. Tarzan jumped up to that area himself.

"Tarzan, home." Tarzan said confusing them,

They look Data for translation but this time she doesn't know. They at enter the waterfall cavern and in the area with a blue light. Jane and Terk also enters.

**Tarzan: *&&X%.**

"This is your home? But that means…" Sora said putting the pieces together.

"Huh?" Goofy said confusing.

"The waterfalls... They're echoing all the way here." Jane said listening to the waterfall.

"***&&X%. **Friends there. See friends." Tarzan said as Data gets it.

"I've got it. ***&&X% **means heart. Friends in our hearts…" Data said getting it.

"Heart…" Tarzan said to them.

"Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora said getting what Data and Tarzan are saying.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends." Tarzan said to them making more sense.

"**(to Donald) **Sorry about what I said." Sora said apologizing to Donald.

"I'm sorry too." Donald said to Sora.

"About time you two forgave each other." Data said to them.

A keyhole shape suddenly appeared from the blue light. Sora and Data use their Keyblades to emit a beam at the keyhole to seal the world from the Heartless. An item dropped after that.

"A gummi!" Donald said picking up the Gummi.

"But it's not the king's." Goofy said looking at the Gummi.

Terk wants to be friendly with Donald.

"I think someone has a new admirer." Jane said to Donald.

"No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!" Donald said already dating Dasiy.

They all laughed. They also received a Navi-G Piece. Meanwhile in the dark area with the some people who are not nice...

_**Jafar: What drew the Heartless to that world?**_

_**Maleficent: The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good.**_

_**Oogie Boogie: **_**(laughs) **_**Yeah, he got chomped instead!**_

_**Jafar: A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But the boy and the girl are a problem. They found one of the Keyholes.**_

_**Maleficent: Fear not. It will take them ages to find the rest. **_

Maleficent reveals Sora's group's image in the table. But zooms in on Data and Guilmon.

_**Maleficent: Besides, they remains blissfully unaware of our other plan. Plus we need the Princess of Dreams if we want to succeed.**_

_**Oogie Boogie: Yes, the princesses... The Princess of Dreams looks yummy.**_

_**Maleficent: They are falling into our hands, one by one.**_

An image of Alice appeared.

_**Maleficent: Speaking of which...**_

**Later, in the Tent at Camp**

After they said goodbye to their friends they saw a creature that are not Heartless.

"Veemon!" Data shouts knowing the creature.

"Data!" Veemon shout glad to see her.

"Hey Guilmon!" Veemon said to Guilmon.

"You know him?" Sora ask Data about the digimon.

"His Davis's partner. Veemon I want you to meet Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Data said to them.

"I sense a rivalry coming up if Sora and Davis met." Veemon said to Guilmon and Eva.

"What do you mean?" Goofy ask them.

"Davismon likes Datamon. And something tells me that Soramon like Datamon." Guilmon said to them.

"W-W-What!?" Data said blushing deep red bringing her red streaks to shame.

Sora was also blushing deep red. They proceed to the Gummi Ship.

"So Data how did you and this Davis person meet?" Sora asked becoming jealous.

"I was only 9 I was at the park with my older adoptive siblings." Data said telling them about how they met, "I was playing soccer with Tai but i kick ball to far. So Tai went to get it until some kids that are always picking on walks up to me. They pushed me, called me names, and made fun of my hair. Then Davis rushed over to help and we've been friends since. Davis had a crush on me but I guess that he has a crush on my sister now."

After Data explain to them how they meet Sora was steaming with jealously.

"Also I made a promise to my friends that I'll find friends." Data said to them, "Because my three friends are the Original Keyblade Wielders and I'm one also one of them."

"WHAT!" Sora and Veemon shouts surprise.

"Anyway we should go Traverse Town to see Leon about that strange keyhole." Data said changing the subject, "By the way where's Davis I thought he'll be with you?"

"I don't know." the blue dragon said sulking.

"Maybe he's at Traverse Town." Goofy said cheering him up.

"Next stop Traverse Town." Donald said driving the Gummi Ship.

"I wanna be pilot!" Sora said wanting to the pilot the Gummi Ship.

"Hey, stop it!" Donald said trying to stop Sora.

Data, Veemon, and Guilmon pull Sora away from the controls. And tied him to the chair until they got to Traverse Town.


	5. Chapter 5: Back in Traverse Town

_**Chapter 5: Back in Traverse Town**_

Sora, Data, Guilmon, Veemon, Donald, and Goofy are back in Traverse Town. They enter the Secret Waterway and talks to Leon who is with Aerith.

"So, you guys found the Keyhole." Leon said knowing about Keyholes.

"Yeah. The Keyblade locked it automatically." Sora said as Veemon is on his lap.

"That's good." Aerith said to them.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town also." Data said to them.

"What do you mean?" Veemon ask confuse.

"It was in Ansem's report." Data said to them.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and they do something to the world's core." Leon said shocking them.

"What happens to the world?" Guilmon ask Leon and Aerith about the world.

"In the end, it disappears." Aerith said shocking them.

"Cover in nothing but darkness." Data said to them as Leon and Aerith look at her, "It's okay they know."

**Sora, Veemon, Eva Guilmon, Donald, & Goofy: What!**

"That's why both of your key's are so important." Leon said to them pointing at their Keyblades.

"Please lock the Keyholes. You two are the only one who can." Aerith said to them.

"Okay." they all said together.

"But you guys knew about Data's secret?" Sora ask them about Data.

"Yes." Leon, Guilmon, Eva, Aerith, Donald, and Goofy said to Sora and Veemon.

"We gotta find your friends! And King Mickey!" Goofy said to them.

"I guess you're right!" Sora said seeing Data looking down, "Data I may not know what happen to you and your friends but you can tell us when you're ready."

Sora talks to Leon again.

"This gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?" Data asks Leon about the gummi block.

"Cid should know." Aerith said to them.

They visit the Accessory Shop and talks to Cid about the gummi block.

"Well, if it ain't a gummi block." Cid said to them looking the object.

"What's it for?" Guilmon ask him.

"Basically, navigation gummis, you can go to new places. You want one on your ship, right?" Cid said to them about gummi blocks.

Donald Duck and Goofy nodded. Cid had to deliver but Sora and the others did it for him. They heard a huge bell and found out that it was a bell at the gizmo shop. But they had to deliver the book first. When they deliver the book they were meet at the Third District.

**Kairi: There's something about this musty place...**

An image of Kairi appeared.

**Kairi: It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?**

"**(confused) **Kairi?" Sora said turning around.

"Sora?" Data asks him if he was alright.

Sora pulled himself together and walk to her.

**Later...**

"You've arrived sooner than I expected." the old man said to them.

"You knew we were coming?" Veemon said asking him.

"Of course." the old man said to.

"Are you...a Heartless?" Sora asks him.

"He doesn't look like one." Donald said to Sora.

"No he's Merlin don't worry he's a friend." Data said to them about Merlin.

"Yume is that you?" Merlin ask Data.

"In the flesh." Data said smiling showing her canine teeth.

"It's good to see you. Now then on to why you're here your king ask me to help you." Merlin said to them, "Expect Yume she's already good to go."

"King Mickey?" Goofy asks him about King Mickey.

"Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy. And who might you be, young man?" Merlin said to them, "And also these creatures."

"I'm Sora." Sora said to Merlin.

"This my partner and friend Guilmon. This is Veemon I'm looking for his partner who's my friend." Data said to bending down the digimon's height.

"So, you have found the key or key's." Merlin said to them.

"What did the king ask you to do?" Donald asks him about the king asking him.

Merlin steps up on the center circle and opens his bag. Then Merlin's stuff comes out of the bag and with a bright flash, the empty house is now full of stuff.

"Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like let me know when you're ready to begin the training. And one more thing." Merlin said to them about one more thing.

They saw a small carriage and it transformed into the Fairy Godmother.

**Fairy Godmother: Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist throughout your journey.**

"I don't know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime." Merlin said to them.

Sora and Data talk to Merlin again and gave the old book to him.

"So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you. You wish to know what kind of book it is? I don't even know, myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. The missing pages will unlock it. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me." Merlin said putting the book away, "Oh, and about that stone of yours... You should ask the Fairy Godmother about that."

Sora and Data talks to the Fairy Godmother.

"Do you know what this is?" Sora ask her about the stone.

**Fairy Godmother: Oh, the poor thing! He has turned into a summon gem.**

"A summon gem?" Sora ask confuse.

**Fairy Godmother: This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants. But this one had such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world.**

"Can he regain himself?" Eva ask her.

**Fairy Godmother: Yes, but only his spirit. Now, watch! Bibbity Bobbity  
boo!**

The Fairy Godmother cast a spell on the summon gem. Sora learned the summon spell a lion name Simba.

**Fairy Godmother: Whenever you call, he will help you. If you find any more of these, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their worlds are restored they will return there. Sora and Data please help save them.**

"Don't worry, I will." Sora said promising her.

"So will I." Data said to her.

Before Sora and the others could leave, Merlin wanted them to see Cid before going anywhere else. So they go to the Third District. In there, the Heartless appeared to attack, but two boys came in and defeated the Heartless with their sword.

"There you are. What's going on?" a boy asks them.

"You guys okay?" another boy ask them holding a sword with the Crest of Miracles as the hilt.

"Riku!" Sora shouts finding one of his friend.

"Davis/Davismon!" Data, Guilmon, Eva, and Veemon shouts knowing the other boy.

Sora tried to make Riku's mouth wide open. While Data hugs Davis along with the two digimon. Sora glared at them as they hug.

"Hey, hey, cut it out." Riku said to Sora pushing his hands away.

"Okay Data, guys I get it you were worry me." Davis said to them.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora ask Riku as Data looks at Davis asking the same thing.

"Took forever to find you." Riku said as Willis nods his head, "I met Davis he was looking for Data and his friends."

"Wait a second, where's Kairi?" Sora ask Riku about Kairi.

"Where's Kari-Oneechan?" Data ask Davis about her sister.

"Isn't she with you? Don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now." Riku said to Sora.

"Who are they I thought you couldn't make friends with your problems?" Davis said making Sora, Donald, and Goofy confuse.

"This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Data said to Davis, "Donald and Goofy are good friends of mine."

Donald and Goofy waved but Sora glared at him. Suddenly, a Shadow appeared behind Riku and Davis. Davis told them that they'll looking in the wrong place.

"Don't worry. We'll find it. Just leave everything to us. I know this-" Davis said being cut off when he sound someone cut through something.

He and Riku turn around seeing Sora and Data holding their Keyblades. Sora and Data defeated the Shadow with their Keyblades.

"In case you've notice I've fought Heartless before." Data said shocking Davis.

"It looks like these guys are in capable hands." Davis said as he and Riku walked past them, "One more thing."

Davis kiss Data on the cheek making her blush, causing her black wolf ears and tail to pop out. Sora's jaws dropped in shock.

"Catch ya later." Davis said winking at her, "Veemon listen to Data"

"What was that for!?" Sora ask Guilmon and the blue dragon.

"A friend of Datamon." Guilmon said to Sora.

"They're kinda of close and they have one thing in common." Veemon said to them about the thing they have in common.

"What's that?" Donald ask Veemon about Data and Davis.

"The darkness chased after both of them." Eva said to them shocking them.

"I didn't know that." Sora said looking at Data who is still blushing and is red, "Data…Data…DATA!"

"Did you say something?" Data ask Sora waking up from her trance.

"Let's go look for the Keyhole and close it." Donald quacked walking to the Second District.

Sora huffed and walked off.

"What in the Digi-Code name is his problem?" Data ask the others.

"Got me." the three digimon said to the DigiDestined of Perseverance.

While they were walking to the Second District someone was watching but was more focus on Data.

_**Maleficent: You see? It's just as I told you two. While you two toiled away trying to find your dear friends, they simply replaced you two with some new companions. Evidently, now they values them for more than they do you two. You two are better off without that wretched boy and girl. Now, think no more of them, and come with me. I'll help you two find what you're searching for. But I need you two to capture the Princess of Dream and bring her to me alive.**_

**Back to Sora and the others**

"Hey Data why didn't you tell me about your past?" Sora asks Data about her past.

Data stops trying to explain to Sora but was having a hard time finding the words.

"I lost my friend to the darkness. My other friend lost his heart in order to stop the enemy we were fighting. And my last friend is lost in the Realm of Darkness. I didn't want to go through that pain again." Data said as she shred tears, "Come on we better get going."

As they were walking the amour Heartless they fought came back and tries to grab Data.

"Data look out!" Sora shouts as he shoved Data out of the way of the amour Heartless' arms.

"Thanks." Data said thanking Sora.

"No problem." Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

They defeated the Heartless and Data was confuse why it came after her. But she push it aside and going to where the Keyhole might. But as they were walking Data was hearing something.

"What is it Data?" Sora asks her as she follows the sound.

"Do you guys hear something?" Data asks her friends.

"Maybe you should follow it." Veemon said suggesting to Data.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Eva, Veemon, and Guilmon follow Data to the sound she was hearing. It was coming from the bell tower. So they went inside and found the Keyhole to this world. So Data and Sora locking the world from the Heartless.

"How did you know the Keyhole was here?" Donald ask Data how she knew.

"I think I unlock a new power." Data said trying to explain.

"Maybe Leon might know something." Veemon said to everyone as they head back to Leon looking for answers.

**With Leon**

"So Yume heard a sound and it lead her to the Keyhole of this world." Leon said to Sora and the others.

"I felt something calling me and it lend me to the Keyhole." Data said to Leon about what happen, "After what happen with that Heartless that try to kidnapped me I'm not sure anymore."

"Yume do you have any strange markings on your body?" Yuffie ask Data about any birth marks.

Data shows them a mark on her back, black dragon wings with a strange Keyblade between them.

"Guess we found a Guardian." Cid said to Leon about something, "Allow me to explain. In Ansem's report there was a girl who hold the power to control the darkness and control the other elements. She protects the world she was born in."

"Data do you remember meeting anyone when you were little?" Aerith ask Data about meeting anyone.

"No there are some things I don't remember." Data said looking down, "I lost half of my memory when I fought other wars."

"So you don't remember meeting anyone?" Cid ask her making sure.

"Well I don't care Data is still Data." Sora said hugging her from the side, "I like her the way she is."

Data blush making her wolf ears and tail pop out again. They all laugh seeing Data's face flush again. After saying goodbye they went on to the next world.


	6. Chapter 6: Agrabah

_**Chapter 6: Agrabah**_

Donald was letting Data pilot the Gummi Ship and is a lot better then Sora. They were soon in another world call Agrabah. In there, Maleficent is talking with Jafar.

_**Maleficent: And the Keyhole?**_

_**Jafar: The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves...**_

Iago flies by and lands on Jafar's shoulder.

**Iago: Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like  
magic.**

_**Jafar: The girl is more trouble than she's worth.**_

_**Maleficent: You said you had things under control.**_

_**Jafar: Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole.**_

_**Maleficent: We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless. Plus the Princess of Dreams.**_

_**Jafar: Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her. **_**(Jafar's Heartless appeared and talks to them) **_**Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once. And if you see the Princess of Dreams bring her to me at once also.**_

The Heartless left to search for Jasmine.

_**Maleficent: Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless.**_

Jafar laughs.

_**Jafar: Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary.**_

Jasmine overhearing what Jafar and Maleficent were talking about while she was hiding from them. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Guilmon, Eva, Veemon, and Data where they find Jasmine hiding.

"Who's there? Hello?" Jasmine ask them as she got out of her hiding spot, "I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah."

"So that makes you a princess." Veemon asks Jasmine.

"But he has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city." Jasmine said to them about Jafar.

"Jafar?" Guilmon ask confuse.

"You haven't heard about him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for somethin-something he calls the "Keyhole." Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me." Jasmine said to them about Jafar.

"Who helped you?" Data ask Jasmine.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something... I hope Aladdin is all right." Jasmine said talking about someone.

_**Jafar: Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?**_

Jafar appeared.

_**Jafar: Allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see.**_

"Jasmine, run!" Sora shouts summoning his Keyblade.

Jasmine runs and the others readies their weapons against Jafar.

_**Jafar: Ah, the boy who holds the key. And the Princess of Dreams.**_

Jafar left the scene and Sora, Data, Donald, Goofy, Guilmon, and Veemon. (Eva stay in Data's backpack) defeated the Heartless and then went into Aladdin's house. Inside, they moved the drawer that the Carpet was stuck to and the Carpet flew away.

"The carpet flew off toward the desert. Let's follow it, Sora!" Donald said to Sora and the others.

They proceed to the desert where the Carpet is standing.

"It wants us to come along?" Eva ask them as Data becomes pale, "Data are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fi-ne…" Data said falling to her knee from the heat.

"DATA!" Eva shouts causing the others to look at Data out cold.

"All aboard." Sora said helping Data up.

They takes the Carpet to where Aladdin is trapped in a quicksand. Before they could rescue him, groups of Heartless got in their way. After Sora, Guilmon, Donald, Veemon, and Data defeated them...

"Not again!" Goofy said as more Heartless appear.

Aladdin manages to free himself from the quicksand and takes out a lamp.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" Aladdin said to Genie as he appears out of the lamp.

**Genie: **_**(humorous act) **_**Wish Number One, coming right up! **

Genie eliminated the Heartless instantly. After that, the others and Aladdin are back in the Desert. Sora told Aladdin what is going on.

"Thanks, Sora." Aladdin said to Sora.

"What are you doing out here anyway Aladdin?" Data ask Aladdin who's a lot better.

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders." Aladdin said to them, "I found that magic carpet, and this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp summon the-"

**Genie: **_**(humorous act) **_**Please, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is...Aladdin! Congratulations!**

"Any wish?" Donald

**Genie: Patience, my feathered friend! **_**(splits into three and shows three finger) **_**Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! Our lucky winner made his first wish-and let me tell you, what a today that wish was-so he has two left. So, master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?**

A light appeared on Aladdin.

"How about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin said to Genie.

**Genie: Oooh! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free. Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino! Okay.**

"I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah." Aladdin said to Genie.

"Why a prince?" Goofy asks Aladdin about the wish.

"There's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she's a princess, and I'm... Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin said to them about Jasmine.

"She's in trouble, Aladdin!" Data said warning about Jasmine.

"Well, c'mon, let's get going!" Aladdin said to them getting on the Carpet flying back to Agrabah and Genie follows them.

**Genie: Fresh air! The great outdoors!**

"I guess you don't get out much." Sora said to Genie.

**Genie: Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two...**

"Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?" Aladdin ask Genie about his last wish.

**Genie: **_**(excited) **_**You'd do that?**

"Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine." Aladdin said to Genie promising him.

They enter Aladdin's house. In there...

"Jafar is after Jasmine and this "Keyhole"." Aladdin said to them about the situation, "And he's after Data?"

**Genie: Keyhole, I could swear I've heard about that somewhere before...**

"Really? Where?" Donald and Guilmon asks him.

**Genie: Where was it? It's only been 200 years...**

"We've got to stop Jafar before it's too late." Sora said to them.

Sora's group exits Aladdin's House. Sora's group then saw Jafar and Jasmine.

_**Jafar: Settings your sights a little high, aren't you? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more.**_

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouts.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine said apologizing to him.

Aladdin holding a lamp with his hands behind his back rubs it.

"Genie, help Jasmine. Please!" Aladdin said to Genie.

Genie appeared and picked up Jasmine.

**Genie: One wish left! You're making this easy, you know.**

_**Jafar: So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied.**_

Iago secretly took the lamp from Aladdin.

**Genie: I'm sorry, Al.**

Genie disappeared and Jasmine dropped into a pot. The pot appeared as a Heartless.

_**Jafar: I bid you all farewell. Attack!**_

Sora, Data, Donald, Goofy, Guilmon, Veemon, and Aladdin fight the Pot Centipede. After they defeats Pot Centipede.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouts as they heard Jafar's evil laugh, "To the desert! Come on, let's move!"

They go to the Desert and rides the Carpet to the area where they saw Aladdin. The Cave of Wonders Guardian appeared and attacks. They fight the Cave of Wonders Guardian. After the fight, the guardian stops and opens its mouth to reveal an entrance. They enters the Cave of Wonders. In there, Data was losing her color Eva explains that she becomes weak from getting close to Darkness. After Eva explain to them about Data's power to sense darkness Sora helps her down the stair stumbling a bit. In another room shows Jafar, Jasmine who is unconscious, and Genie who is unhappy.

**Jafar: **_**(holding a lamp) **_**My first wish, Genie! Show me the Keyhole!**

Genie revealed the Keyhole to Jafar. Meanwhile Sora and the others proceed to the Treasure Room. Then, enter the Lamp Chamber. In there...

_**Maleficent: That boy again?**_

_**Jafar: He's more persistent than I expected. Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku? Doing so may actually prove useful to our-**_

They arrived at the scene.

"Maleficent?" Data said shock as Maleficent disappeared.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin shouts holding a sword.

_**Jafar: Not a chance. You see, she's a princess-one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door. But we need the Princess of Dreams also.**_

"Open…" Goofy said.

"...the door?" Donald quacked finishing the rest of the sentence.

_**Jafar: But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it. **_**(to Genie) **_**Genie! My second wish. Crush them!**_

"Genie, no!" Aladdin said begging him to stop.

**Genie: Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice.**

Sora and the other minus Data who's still weak from being near darkness and is hiding so Jafar wouldn't find her fight Jafar with Genie assisting Jafar in the fight. After Sora and the others defeated Jafar, Sora's Blizzard magic upgraded to Blizzara. After that, they approaches the unconscious Jasmine. Then, Jafar appeared.

_**Jafar: **_**(floating in midair) **_**Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!**_

Unable to stand it at all, Genie turned Jafar into Genie Jafar and Genie Jafar goes underground in the lava area. Sora's group goes down the pit to the lava area. Then, Data saw Iago carrying Jafar's lamp.

"Get Jafar's lamp!" Aladdin shouts having a plan.

Sora's group fights Genie Jafar (again minus Data). Sora's group ended this battle victoriously is by attacking Jafar's lamp. After that...

"**(holding Jafar's lamp) **Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!" Data shouts holding the lamp.

After Genie Jafar got sucked into the lamp Sora's Fire spell got upgraded to Fira and received Ansem's Report 1. The scene switches to Jasmine who woke up and suddenly captured by someone. Sora's group got up to the area where Jasmine disappeared.

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" Aladdin shouts looking for Jasmine.

The Keyhole is illuminating and Sora and Data uses their Keyblades to shoot a beam at the Keyhole locking it forever from the Heartless. Suddenly the area is shaking...

"We'd better get out of here!" Goofy said to them.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouts still looking for them.

Sor and the others restrained Aladdin so he stays with them and not get left. Sora was holding Data since she was weak from being near darkness. The Carpet takes Sora's group out of the Cave of Wonders and back to Agrabah.

**Later, in Aladdin's house...**

"Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah. Sora, let's go find her." Aladdin said wanting to go with them to find Jasmine.

"We can't take you with us. Sorry." Data said looking a lot better.

"Wh-Why not?" Aladdin asks her.

"I sure wish we could…" Goofy said to Donald.

"If we take him to another world, we would be…" Donald said to Goofy.

"Muh... Mudd-" Goofy said trying to find the word.

"Meddling!" Data said to Goofy helping him remember.

"We'll find Jasmine. I promise." Sora said to Aladdin promising him.

**Genie: **_**(to Aladdin) **_**Uh, earth to Al. You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you.**

"I...I wish... ...for your freedom, Genie." Aladdin said making his final wish.

Genie's legs were revealed and his cuffs on his wrists disappeared.

"A deal's a deal, Genie. You can go anywhere you want. You're your own master." Aladdin said to him, "But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora find Jasmine."

**Genie: Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others. But... A favor, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give that a try. After all, we're pals, right, Al?**

"Genie…" Aladdin said speechless.

**Genie: Leave it to me!**

The scene switches to the dark area with Maleficent, Hades, Davis, and Riku.

_**Hades: That smarmy vizier could've had 'em-if someone had stuck around  
to give him a hand.**_

"We did our part. I brought the princess, didn't we?" Davis said to them.

_**Maleficent: Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely.**_

_**Hades: Whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay? **_**(to Riku and Davis) **_**By the way, kids, have we got something special for you two.**_

"Huh?" Riku and Davis ask confuse.

_**Maleficent: We had a deal, yes? You two helped us, and we grant you your wish...**_

The image of Kairi and Kari laying down unconscious appeared at the table.

"Kairi/Hikari!"" Davis and Riku shouts

_**Maleficent: Go to them. Your vessel is waiting.**_

Captain Hook appeared.

_**Captain Hook: Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage.**_

"Why are you doing all this for us? What's the catch?" Riku ask her as Davis looks at her asking the same thing.

_**Maleficent: What's the catch? Silly boys. You two are like sons to me. I only want you two to be happy.**_

Maleficent gently touches Riku's face and Riku angrily shoves Maleficent's hand away from his face.

"I seriously doubt that." Davis said to her.

_**Maleficent: Believe what you two wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain.**_

Riku and Davis left the scene. Later with Sora's group, Sora and Data can now summon Genie.

"Sora. Data please find Jasmine for me." Aladdin said to them.

They nod and head off to the next world.


	7. Chapter 7: Monstro

_**Chapter 7: Monstro**_

While Data was piloting the Gummi Ship letting Donald take a break traveling, they saw a huge whale passing by.

"What is that?" Donald ask about what pass them.

"It's huge!" Sora and Veemon said surprise to see a whale.

The whale went past the Gummi Ship.

"It's a giant whale!" Goofy said seeing the huge whale.

"It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!" Jiminy said knowing the whale as Monstro came back.

"Yume, get us out of here!" Donald quacked like crazy.

"Too late!" Data shouts hitting her head losing conscience as Monstro swallowed the Gummi Ship along with Sora and the others.

In Data's dream when she was five years old along with her friend; Ventus.

**Five-year-old Data: I saw it with my own eyes! It's true!**

**Y. Data was frighten from hearing a noise coming from outside. **

**Ventus: Are you sure you didn't just hear it this time?**

**Five-year-old Data: What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!**

**Ventus: All right. How about we check it out? **

**Five-year-old Data: O-O-Okay**

**Ventus picks up the Y. Data following the noise leading to the courtyard. **

**Ventus: Shh, its okay.**

_**In the courtyard...**_

**Ventus: See that? It was just the wind making some noise.**

**Five-year-old Data: Sorry I mad you come out of here.**

**Ventus: Its alright you're like a sister to me. I'll always be there to protect you.**

**Five-year-old Data: Promise? **_**(holding her pinky finger out)**_

**Ventus: Promise. **_**(making a pinky promise with her)**_

**Ventus: If you ever have any adventures when I'm not with you I want you to tell me in every single detail. **

**Five-year-old Data: Okay!**

Data's dream ended. Later inside Monstro, Donald Duck is waiting impatiently.

"Knock it off!" Donald shouts impatiently.

Data gets up.

"Yume. Are you okay?" Goofy asks her.

"Yeah Where are we, anyway?" Data asks them not remembering what happen when she got knock out.

Suddenly, an item dropped and it narrowly misses Data.

"I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. And for today's weather: expect showers." Goofy said to Data.

An item dropped on Goofy, but it hit his shield.

"Heavy showers!" Goofy said changing his mind.

"Who's there?" Sora said as Data gets up.

**Pinocchio: It's me.**

"It's just Pinocchio. Pinocchio!?" Jiminy shouts seeing the wooden boy.

Pinocchio walks away with the item he found in the treasure chest.

"Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!" Jimniy said from Data's backpack

Sora's group moves closer to the shipwreck.

**Geppetto: What have you got there, Pinocchio?**

**Pinocchio: With this, we can get out of here, Father.**

**Geppetto: Really? With this big block? You think so?**

Sora's group later finds Pinocchio with Geppetto; his father.

"So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?" Sora asks Pinocchio.

**Geppetto: So the whale swallowed all of you, too? **

"Looks like it." Data said to Geppetto.

**Geppetto: My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness we're together again.**

Pinocchio spots Riku and Davis running into the other area of Monstro. Geppetto moves the large green object that Pinocchio found.

**Geppetto: You seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio? **

Pinocchio disappeared. Sora, Data, Guilmon, Veemon, Eva, Donald, and Goofy go to Chamber 1.

"What are you doing Pinocchio? Let's go back." Sora said Pinocchio.

"Geppetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy said making a good point.

"Stop fooling around! This is no time for games!" Data shouts at Pinocchio.

Before Sora's group could leave...

"Data, I thought you liked games." Davis said appearing along with Riku, "Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblades of Dreams?"

"Riku/Davis!" Sora and Data shout surprise to see them.

"Just playing with Pinocchio." Davis said as Data sense darkness inside them.

"What about Kairi? Did you find her?" Sora ask Riku while Data ask Davis about Kari.

"Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know." Davis said running off.

"Come on!" Data growling running about them.

Riku grabs Pinocchio's arm and takes off to another area. Sora's group runs after them.

**Later in Chamber 6...**

_**Maleficent: **__(to Riku and Davis) __**Why do you two still care about that boy and girl? They have all but deserted you for the Keyblades and they new companions, after all.**_

"I don't care about him." Riku said to Maleficent.

"Yeah I'm just messing with her a little." Davis said having a dark aura around him.

_**Maleficent: Of course you two were. Beware the darkness in your hearts. The Heartless prey upon it.**_

"Mind your own business." Davis said to Maleficent.

Maleficent went through a portal and disappeared. They chase Pinocchio and then, they saw Riku and Davis.

"What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?" Sora shouts asking Riku questions.

"You also Davis remember what happened to Ken when the darkness controlled him?" Data said remembering the cold, sick feeling when she was taken to the Dark Ocean.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?" Riku ask Sora about Kairi.

"You too Data after all you're one of Original Keyblade Wielders." Davis said knowing Data's secret, "Do you want to save Kari?"

"I do." Sora and Data shout together.

They run to the Bowels. In there, they saw Pinocchio trapped in Parasite Cage.

"You up for this?" Riku asks Sora.

"Let's do it!" Sora said to them.

"How about you Princess of Dream?" Davis asks Data.

"Fine!" Data growls as her pupils become thin.

Sora's group, Davis, and Riku fight Parasite Cage. After the fight, Parasite Cage releases Pinocchio and got away. Pinocchio fell into a pit, Riku and Davis follow. The rest jump down the pit and they ended up back in the Mouth. Then...

**Geppetto: Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!**

"Sorry, old man. We have some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku said holding the unconscious Pinocchio.

**Geppetto: He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!**

"Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs." Davis said to them about someone losing their heart.

"Are you talking about Kairi/Kari?" Sora and Data ask their best friends.

"What do you care about her?" Davis ask Data while Riku asks Sora the same thing.

Riku and Davis got away. Sora's group chases after them in the Throat. And this time they really tick Data off her eyes were red. She was running faster then the others. Then, Sora's group gets sucked up to the Stomach. In there...

"Let Pinocchio go, Riku." Sora shouts to Riku.

"You too Davis!" Data growls being held back by Veemon and Guilmon.

"Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi and Kari. How about it, Sora? Data? Let's join forces to save them. We can do it, together." Riku said holding his hand out.

Sora and Data readies their Keyblades.

"You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku ask Sora.

"You too Data?" Davis asks Data.

"At least he still has a conscience, heart or no heart." Sora said to them.

"And the Davis I know is long gone." Data said as Veemon agree with him.

"Conscience?" Riku and Davis ask them.

"You two might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear." Sora said to them.

"And it's telling us you're on the wrong side!" Data said to them as her eyes are still red.

"Then you leave me no choice." Riku said as a dark aura surrounds them.

"Me as well." Davis said the same thing happening to him.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy said waking Pinocchio up.

Pinocchio did woke up, but in bad shape.

**Pinocchio: Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it. **

Pinocchio's nose grew longer and he feels fine.

**Pinocchio: I guess I'm okay!"**

Jiminy Cricket jumps up and down. Suddenly, Parasite Cage appeared from midair dropping to the ground. Riku and Davis disappeared through a portal. Sora's group fights Parasite Cage for the second time. After Sora's group defeats Parasite Cage...

"Run!" Donald quacked as he and Goofy run.

"Riku! Riku, where are you?" Sora shout looking for his friend.

"Davis/Davismon!" Veemon, Eva, Guilmon and Data shout looking for their friend.

Sora's group escapes. Sora and Data attained the power of time. Meanwhile in the ship with Riku and Davis and the unconscious Kairi and Kari...

"Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" Riku ask Maleficent.

"So is Hikari?" Davis asks Maleficent the same thing.

_**Maleficent: Precisely.**_

"And her heart was…" Riku and Davis said couldn't finish the sentence.

_**Maleficent: Taken by the Heartless, no doubt.**_

"Tell us! What can we do?" Davis ask Maleficent.

_**Maleficent: There are eight maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together plus the Princess of Dreams, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's and Kari's heart. Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the Heartless. **_

Maleficent gave the power to control the Heartless to Riku and Davis.

"Soon, Kairi." Riku said to the unconscious Kairi while Davis says the same thing to Kari.

Later, Monstro sneezes out the Gummi Ship.

"I hope Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay." Goofy said thinking Pinocchio and Geppetto.

"Hopefully they landed safely somewhere." Donald said to him, "But I'm worry about Yume, Guilmon, Veemon, and Eva."

"Yeah but Riku…" Sora said shock about what happen.

Donald pilots the Gummi Ship to Traverse Town. All the way there Data hasn't said a word. There, Sora's group enters a new house. Pinocchio and Geppetto are inside.

"Pinocchio?" Sora said shock to see Pinocchio but he was worry about Data who was still in shock about Davis.

**Pinocchio: Hey, it's Sora!**

**Geppetto: Hello, Sora!**

"How did you two get here?" Sora asks them.

**Geppetto: A man named Leon helped us. He got us this house to live in. I don't know how I'll ever repay his kindness. Say, I hear you seven are fighting the Heartless. I thought I might be able to help you, so I made this.**

Sora's group obtained the item from Geppetto.

"For us?" Sora asks him.

**Geppetto: But of course! Pinocchio and I can't thank you enough! We'll do anything we can to help you. I hope Data gets better.**

"Me too I hope she'll come back to her senses soon." Sora said worry about her.

"I'm going for a walk." Data said walking out the door.

Sora runs after her making sure she stays out of trouble.

"Data wait!" Sora said running to her.

"Is something wrong?" Data ask him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sora ask her trying to comfort her.

"Its been awhile since I felt this pain." Data said clutching where her heart is.

"When you lost your friends." Sora said putting the pieces together.

"Davis was the first to accept me when the Kamiya family adopted me." Data said on the verge to cry, "I lock my feelings away so I wouldn't look weak."

"You know something." Sora said to Data, "I was like that when I was little but Kairi showed me its okay to show your emotions once in a while. Data I've always admire you not giving up and your kindness for others. I guess that's why…I-I-I-why I've fallen for you."

_Data's thoughts: What did he just say?_

"You know what I've actually fallen for you also, Sora." Data said to Sora trying to hide her emotions.

Sora hugs her comforting her.

"It's okay let it go." Sora said as Data cries letting all her emotions go.

After a hour passed Data calms down and becomes emotionally exhaustion. Sora picks Data taking her back to the others. When they got back the others ask Sora if something wrong with her. Sora explains to them what happen. They got on the Gummi Ship going to the next world. Sora sat beside her promising that he'll protect her.


	8. Chapter 8: Atlantica

_**Chapter 8: Atlantica**_

After what happen Data has become a lot better. She and Sora got together **(Dan, Tai, and the other are not going to like this)**. Sora's group takes off with the Gummi Ship to Atlantica.

"Prepare for landing guys." Donald to them.

"Land where? In the sea? We'll drown!" Data said having a little fear of water.

"Not with my magic. Just leave it to me." Donald said to Data.

Later in Atlantica, Sora appeared as a merman, Donald appeared as an octopus, Goofy appeared as a sea turtle, Guilmon's lower body had become a sharks, he had a dorsal fin of a shark. The same with Veemon. Eva was staying at the Gummi Ship. Data legs turn into a multi color tail with the colors of her Keyblades and a top made of blue fabic showing her small waist.

"You look great Yume." Sora said looking at Data.

"Thanks." Data said blushing slightly.

"Come on, Sebastian!" A female voice called.

**Sebastian: Ariel, slow down! Don't leave me behind!**

Just when Sebastian saw Donald, he freaked out. Ariel and Flounder appeared.

"Relax, They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?" the woman name Ariel said to the red crab.

**Flounder: There's something weird about them.**

Sora and Data laugh nervously.

"What do you mean?" Data asks them.

"They do seem...a little different. Where are you from?" Ariel asks them where they're from.

"We're from far away." Sora said to them lying, "And we're not really used to these waters."

Sora and Data laughs nervously again.

"In that case... Sebastian can show you how we swim around here." Ariel said to noticing them having trouble swimming.

**Sebastian: Ariel, King Triton will not like this!**

"Don't worry." Ariel said to Sebastian.

**Sebastian: Easy for you to say. (**_**to **__**Sora's **__**group**_**) Okay, it's time you learn how to swim properly. Practice swimming with Flounder. Try to tag him. Begin.**

They practice swimming.

**After that...**

**Sebastian: Great! Now let's move on to self-defense.**

"Sebastian!" Ariel shouts as the Heartless arrived.

**Sebastian: Class is over. Good luck!**

Ariel gets away and Flounder and Sebastian hide in a clamshell. Sora's group fights and defeats the Heartless. After that, Ariel came back and Sora hits the clamshell with his Keyblade to free Flounder and Sebastian.

"Those creatures chased us here." Ariel said to them about Heartless here.

**Sebastian: Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!**

"We'd better head back!" Ariel said to Sebastian and Flounder.

**Flounder: Wh-what if we run into more on our way back?**

"I'm sorry, but we need your help. Please come to the palace with us." Ariel said to the others asking for help.

Sora's group proceeds to Triton's Throne. In there, They were chased after the Heartless. Then, a lightning zapped and defeated the Heartless.

**Triton: As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace.**

"Daddy!" Ariel said to the old merman.

**Triton: When will you listen? It's dangerous out there Ariel!**

Ariel was going to respond, but was interrupted by Triton.

**Triton: Strange creatures lurk outside.**

**Sebastian: Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton.**

**Triton: And who are they?**

"They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel said to her father.

**Triton: They don't look familiar.**

"We're from an ocean very far away." Veemon said to Triton.

"We came to find the Keyhole." Goofy said to Triton.

**Triton: The what?**

"What's that?" Ariel ask them about the Keyhole.

"Well, it's a-" Goofy said but was cut off by Triton.

**Triton: There's no such thing. Certainly not here.**

"But, Daddy…" Ariel said but her father glared at her.

**Sebastian: Ariel, not another word!**

**Triton: You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?**

Ariel frowns and Sora's group left Triton's Throne.

**Triton: Perhaps I'm being too strict... I'm just concerned for her safety.**

**Sebastian: Of course, Your Majesty. But I must admit, I'm quite curious about this Keyhole.**

**Triton: That need not concern you, Sebastian. Have you anything to report?**

**Sebastian: Just as you suspected, Your Majesty, they seem to be coming from Ursula's grotto.**

**Triton: That sea witch is up to no good again. I see exile from the palace has taught her nothing.**

**Sebastian: Yes, she poses serious danger.**

**Triton: And I told you to keep Ariel away from such danger, did I not?**

**Sebastian: You Majesty, please. I, uh...**

Sora and the others exits Triton's Palace.

**Outside...**

"I want to show you something." Ariel said to them not knowing someone was watching them.

They proceed to Ariel's Grotto. Inside...

"Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I've collected. I think it's all from the outside world." Ariel said to them, "I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other worlds someday. Does that sound strange?"

"I used to feel the same way." Sora said to Ariel,

"Used to?" Ariel ask confuse by what Sora meant.

"I mean...I still do." Sora said changing his words.

"Why don't we try looking for that Keyhole you were talking about?" Ariel said to them about Keyhole.

"But your father said-" Data said Ariel about what her father said.

"He treats me like a little girl. He never wants to let me do anything. He just... He just doesn't understand." Ariel said to them about her father.

They don't know that Sebastian was overhearing the conversation. After that, Jetsam and Flotsam appeared after Sora's group left Ariel's Grotto.

**Meanwhile with Ursula...**

_**Ursula: Those brats will never find the Keyhole. But the girl could prove useful. And I've got the Heartless on my side. Triton, my old friend... Your day is coming.**_

Ursula laughs in an evil way. Sora's group rides the dolphin to the Sunken Ship. Some Heartless appear and they fought them while Ariel goes look for the item they need. They got away while going back to Ariel's hiding spot with the item..

"Its shape reminds me of something…" Ariel said trying to remember.

Sora and the others head back to Ariel's Grotto and Sora placed the Crystal Trident into the trident slot. Then...

**Triton: Ariel, you've disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!**

Triton saw the Crystal Trident and furiously strikes lightning on the Crystal Trident.

"Daddy, no!" Ariel pleads her father.

Data saw Sebastian hiding behind the chest. The Crystal Trident was shattered. Ariel swam away upset. Data swam after her when she caught up she saw Ariel talking to Jetsam and Flotsam.

**Jetsam: My, the poor child suffers such deep sorrow.**

**Flotsam: If only there were something we could do...**

**Jetsam: Maybe she can be of some help.**

**Flotsam: Maybe she can be of some help to you.**

"Who're you talking about?" Ariel said ask as she stops crying.

**Jetsam: She would surely help you. She'd make all your dreams come  
true.**

Jetsam and Flotsam formed together and Ursula appeared.

_**Ursula: You called, my dear?**_

"You're Ursula? I was just wondering if-" Ariel ask Ursula.

_**Ursula: Helping others is what I live for. Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from another world.**_

"What?" Ariel ask confuse.

_**Ursula: But they had special help-that mysterious key.**_

Ariel looks confused.

_**Ursula: Now cheer up, sweetie. You have something special, too.**_

"Huh?" Ariel ask confuse.

"Ariel don't trust her!" Data shouts swimming to her.

Ursula wraps Data around her octopus tentacles.

_**Ursula: Now listen carefully if you care for your dear friend's life.**_

Later, Sora's group proceeds to Triton's Palace. In there...

_**Ursula: The Keyhole they seek is somewhere in the palace. Now, my dear, if you can take me there without your daddy knowing... I can help you get to those other worlds you long for and I'll spare your little friend.**_

Sora's group then proceeds to Triton's Throne. In there, Ursula laughs as she seizes the trident. With Data trap in her octopus tentacles.

_**Ursula: The trident is mine at last! And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear.**_

"No! I didn't want this!" Ariel shouts trying to stop her.

_**Ursula: Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders? Oh, yes. We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey-to the dark world of the Heartless!**_

**Jetsam: We cannot find the Keyhole.**

**Flotsam: The Keyhole is not here.**

_**Ursula: What?**_

Data was sensing the Keyhole but was hiding it. Sora's group arrived.

_**Ursula: Why, we have company. I'm afraid you're a little late, handsome!**_

Ursula disappeared with Data.

"Daddy!" Ariel said swimming to her father.

**Triton: **_**(in bad shape) **_**The trident... We must get it back.**

"Come on, let's go!" Sora said as the others swim to fight Ursula and to save Data.

"I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I also put Data's life in danger! I have to stop Ursula!" Ariel said blaming herself.

Sora's group agrees.

**Sebastian: That's right. I'm behind you, Ariel.**

**Triton: Ursula powers is from her cauldron. To defeat Ursula, you must strike her cauldron with magic.**

Sora's group proceeds to the Sunken Ship. They swim in find Data tied to the mast with seaweed with her mouth cover with a cloth.

"YUME!" Sora shouts swimming to her and taking the cloth off her mouth, "Wake up!"

"So…ra…" Data said waking up, "What happen?"

"Hold still." Sora said cutting the seaweed.

_**Ursula: So the Keyblade wielder is in love with the Princess of Dreams. **_

"Come out!" Donald shouts making a good point, "You can't run!"

**Sebastian: Your time has come!**

Ursula scares Sora and the others with her mean frown. Then, Sora's group fights Ursula, Jetsam, and Flotsam. After the fight, Jetsam and Flotsam were defeated and they disappeared.

_**Ursula: You'll pay for this! **_

Ursula got away.

"We must get the trident back." Ariel said swimming.

Sora and Data learned Mermaid Kick. Then they proceed to the Calm Depths and using their new Mermaid Kick ability to swim faster past the current. In the mysterious area...

_**Ursula: I rule the sea now! You pathetic fools! **_

Ursula uses the power of the trident to grow bigger and powerful.

_**Ursula: The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!**_

Sora's group fights Ursula. Data tried to hit her but as she tries to close Ursula takes a deep breath and blew her away. Data was being thrown backwards by the force of the wind. Sora catches her in time.

"Looks like you ya could use some help princess." a southern voice said from behind Data.

"Who are you?" Sora asks her.

"Ranamon!?" Data said knowing her name.

"You certainly had a growth spurt, Princess." Ranamon said knowing Data.

"Huh?" Data ask confuse.

"I'll explain later." Ranamon said to Data, "I'm here to help."

_**Ursula: You left this world ages ago!**_

"I'm here to keep a promise to the princess." Ranamon said pointing to Data, "We the Legendary Warriors protect the Princess of Harmony; Lupomon."

Ursula attacks Data again and Sora swims to her getting her out of the way. Sora's group with the help of Ranamon defeated Ursula, Ursula disappeared and the trident came back to Sora's group's possession.

**Later at Triton's Throne...**

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." Ariel said to her father.

**Triton: Ranamon its been a long time. Did you find the Princess of Harmonyyet?**

"Yes I did and she's right here!" Ranamon said pointing to Data.

"I'm confuse." Data said confuse about what's going on.

"You've grown last time I saw you with the Originals, Lupomon." Ranamon said shocking them, "Also Legendary Warrior of Harmony. The Legendary Warrior made an oath to protect the Princess of Harmony with our Digi-Code."

After talking to them they swim back to the Gummi Ship. When they got back Data found out that Ranamon is in Data's Fusion Loader.


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween Town

_**Chapter 9: Halloween Town **_

Data was flying the Gummi Ship to the next world call Halloween Town where its fill with types of Halloween creatures. If there are zombies there then Data will freak out due to her fear of them.

"What's wrong with Yume?" Sora ask Guilmon.

"Data is afraid of zombies because of Davis and Tai." Veemon said to Sora.

"Don't worry Yume if any zombies I'll protect you." Sora said to Data cheering her up.

When they were near they teleported there. They all saw that they transform again. Data was wearing a black tank top with a pumpkin, a skirt ripped on the bottom, she notice that she has fangs. Her bangs were hiding her left eye. Not to mention her black wolf features were out and they were bandages on her feet instead of shoes and the choker with a pumpkin on it (also small bat wings).

"Wow Yume you look great in that outfit." Sora said making Data blush.

"Thanks." Data said as her tail wags happily.

Veemon and Guilmon turn into ghosts wrapped up in chains.

**(Since you probably know what Sora, Donlad, and Goofy look like when they're in Halloween Town I'm not going to write all down)**

"This is pretty cool." Data said showing a toothy grin.

"I wonder what the people who live here are like?" Eva ask who hasn't change.

"I'm not sure suga." Ranamon said from Data's Fusion Loader, "And remind me to help Data with her training."

"Training?" they all ask not sure what she meant.

"Training for you to take on your duty as Princess and Legendary Warrior." Ranamon said coming out of Data's Fusion Loader.

After talk they walk towards the gate and they were shock to what they saw. There were several ghost like Heartless appearing around town. But there didn't move to attack them.

"Okay this is strange." Data said using her Soul Sight at the Heartless, "They're hearts ain't beating."

"That is strange." Guilmon said poking the Heartless.

They saw a short man with a very tall thin hat and was carrying a megaphone.

**Mayor: Allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares-Jack Skellington!**

Jack Skellington emerge from the green water.

**Mayor: Bravo, Jack! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!**

"Thank you, but their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor." Jack said to the man

Jack Skellington left to see the doctor.

**Mayor: I'll go attend to the decorations.**

"Excuse me sir?" Data called to him walking over to the man.

"That's quite a costume you have! Welcome to Halloween Town!" the man greeted them.

"Thank you but who are you?" Data ask the man.

**Mayor: I'm the Mayor of Halloween Town and in Halloween Town, Halloween means everything to us.**

"Well I'm Data this is Guilmon, Veemon, Eva, Ranamon, Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Data said to the mayor.

"Who was that man you were talking to?" Sora ask the mayor about the man.

**Mayor: That was Jack Skellington. He and the rest of the town are always looking for new way to scare humans.**

"My guess Heartless is your new way." Sora said to the Mayor.

"Yes they appear in town on day and we thought we would use they for this year's Halloween. But they don't seem to be doing anything." the Mayor said to them, "Doctor Finkelstein has been working day and night to figure out what's wrong with them.

When they were about to go the lab Data was sensing something.

"You guys go on ahead there's something I want to check out." Data said to them running the other direction.

Guilmon, Veemon, and Ranamon went with her to keep her out of trouble. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Eva walk to the lab and Jack and the doctor walking on something.

"Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion." Jack suggested to the doctor.

**Dr. Finkelstein: Nonsense. My devices are always perfect!**

"I've got it! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?" Jack ask the Doctor suggesting the idea to him.

**Dr. Finkelstein: A heart's not all that complicated. Let's get to work.**

"To make a heart, first take a container with a lock…" Jack read as the doctor place a giant leather sack in the shape of a hearts with a steel lock on it and it pumped like a normal heart would, We need the key to this thing first."

Sora steps forward and uses his Keyblade to shoot a beam at the Keyhole and it started to beat in a rhythm.

"That was amazing! Uh, and you are…" Jack said to Sora.

"Sora." Sora said Jack telling his name.

"Well done! I'd like you to be part of this year's Halloween." Jack said walking to him.

"What's this Heartless doing here?" Sora ask Jack about the Heartless here.

While Jack explains to Sora and the other about the Heartless. Data, Guilmon, Veemon, and Ranamon were at the Graveyard where Data was sensing someone or something. They found a headstone with the symbol of Darkness on it. The moment Data touches it and a spirit appear.

"Lupomon.' the humanoid digimon said knowing Data's digimon name.

"Loweemin its been a while. This is Data she's Lupomon." Ranamon said to Loweemon, "She sensed you and freed you."

"Thank you princess." Loweemon said to Data.

"No problem." Data said to Loweemon as Heartless appear going out of the control.

They attack her luckily Sora came just in time.

"You're alright Yume?" Sora ask her as she nods, "Who's he?"

"I'll explain later." Data said to her boyfriend.

Data summon her Nightmare Keyblade and they fought the Heartless.

"You can come out now." Data said sensing someone.

A woman with red hair and resemble a rag doll came into their view.

**Sally: Is something wrong Jack? **

"Everything's going great. We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory." Jack said to Sally.

**Sally: "Memory"? You mean this?**

Sally reach behind her back and pulls out a flower that has two flowers on it.

**Sally: I have a bad feeling about this Jack. Why don't you try something else? There's still time.**

" Nonsense once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it. Trust me. You're going to love it!" Jack said to Sally reassuring her.

Sora and the others and Sally move on. Later, three little characters came out of the coffin.

**Lock: Lock!**

**Shock: Shock!**

**Barrel: Barrel!**

Three kids come out of the coffin. One was wearing a red devil mask, the other dressed up like a witch, and the shortest one wearing a skull mask. They're Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

**Barrel: Did you hear that?**

**Lock: Yeah, I sure did! A heart but, what should we do?**

**Shock: You really are stupid! Isn't it obvious?**

**Barrel: Tell Oogie Boogie.**

Sora's group proceeds to the Research Lab. Inside, Sora showed Dr. Finkelstein the Forget-Me-Not.

**Dr. Finkelstein: Now, just one more ingredient. We need "surprise" to complete the heart. The mayor should know where it is.**

Meanwhile, with Lock, Shock, and Barrel shook in fear after they told Oogie Boogie everything. Oogie Boogie laughs.

_**Oogie Boogie: A heart? That bonehead Jack is really making a heart? Works for me! When I get my hands on that... Well, I've got no hands, but I'm still gonna nab that heart and control the Heartless.**_

Oogie Boogie laughs. Later, Sora, Data, Guilmon, Eva, Ranamon, Loweemon, Veemon, Donald, and Goofy find the Mayor in the Boneyard and talks to him.

**Mayor: Ghosts rise from those tombstones. Check the tombstones in the order the ghosts appear. If you get it wrong, you're in for a surprise!**

After they solve the puzzle with the help of Data, an explosion was heard from behind them. Loweemon and Ranamon got into fighting stance.

**Mayor: Now go look at the pumpkin.**

Data and Sora examined the destroyed pumpkin and found a Jack-in-the-Box. They return to the Research Lab and talk to Dr. Finkelstein.

**Dr. Finkelstein: Yes. This is it. **

After, Dr. Finkelstein gathered all the ingredients...

**Dr. Finkelstein: This time it's sure to work.**

**Barrel: Ya!**

Barrel surprisingly appeared and made Dr. Finkelstein's electric wheelchair fall and Lock, Shock, and Barrel seize the heart. Data ran ahead since she'll be able to catch them with her wolf instincts. Sora and the other goes outside of the Research Lab.

"We lost them!" Sora shouts not seeing Data anywhere.

Jack Skellington called Zero.

"Zero, quick! After them." Jack said to Zero.

Sora's group enters the Graveyard and Zero spots Lock, Shock, and Barrel getting away with a walking tub. Sora's group follows them to Oogie's Manor. Lock, Shock, and Barrel still are getting away with the moving tub. While they running after them they saw figure jumped down in front of them.

"Duskmon." Loweemon and Ranamon shouts knowing the figure.

"Its been a while I have come for the Princess of Dream." Duskmon said pointing at Data as her eyes widen.

"Why me?" Data asks him.

"You have something that will open the gate and I intend to take it." Duskmon said pointing his swords at Data.

"Ranamon. Loweemon this isn't an order. This is a request go with Sora and the others I'll take care of him." Data summoning her scythe.

The scythe has a symbol of a heart on it. She has that scythe because she's a Guardian.

"I'll be fine I fought guys worse than him." Data said to them confuse what she meant.

They nod their heads and ran off after the three kids.

"Guilmon go with them." Data said to Guilmon.

Guilmon runs to them going to help Sora.

"Time to fight Duskmon." Data said turning into her yokai form.

Her yokai form is blonde hair with her eyes red. The reason why she has this form is a different story.

_**Deadly Gaze!**_

Duskmon fired lasers from the eyes on his amour. Data dodge ever laser since she's part wolf and some fellow Sweepers taught her how to fight better. Data readied her scythe and attack Duskmon. But Duskmon use his sword to know the scythe out of her hands and he grab her neck lifting her up.

"Now show me where is the gate?" Duskmon said about to use an attack on her.

_**Memory Disturbance!**_

Data scream in pain feeling her head hurt. Duskmon was seeing memories of her time with a Digimon. But this one memory was block and he couldn't see the digimon's face. Due to the pain Data passed out from the pain.

"This seems you have secrets that you don't even know Princess of Dreams." Duskmon said carrying her to Oogie's Manor.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Eva, Veemon, Guilmon, and Jack run to Oogie's Manor.

"I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!" Jack shouts seeing Oogie Boogie.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Eva, Veemon, Guilmon, and Jack makes their way to the evil playroom. Inside, they fights Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

**After Sora, Donald, Goofy, Eva, Veemon, Guilmon, and Jack wins the fight...**

**Shock: We were just following orders! Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault! Its his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart.**

**Lock: Yeah, that's right!**

**Barrel: B-But you guys said-**

**Shock: You should be ashamed!**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Eva, Veemon, Guilmon, and Jack attacked the lever to reveal the entrance to the Torture Chamber. Sora's group proceeds to the Torture Chamber. Inside...

"Oogie Boogie, give back the heart!" Jack said to Oogie Boogie.

_**Oogie Boogie: You want it? I'll give you two choices the heart or your little princess.**_

Duskmon appear dropping Data's scythe in front of them.

"What did you with Data?!" Eva asks them.

"Duskmon bring out our guest." Oogie Boogie said to Duskmon holding Data who is unconscious.

"DATA/YUME!" everyone shouts.

"Why is her hair blonde!?" Sora ask them about Data's hair.

"You mean she never told you? Data's part Yokai." Duskmon said to them, "She was given yokai and vampire blood because she was wounded badly in battle."

"Well I don't care Yume is still Yume." Sora said readying his Keyblade, "Yume wake up!"

"So…ra…" Data said waking up opening her red eyes.

Oogie Boogie swallowed the heart.

_**Oogie Boogie: Let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!**_

Two Heartless enemies arrived.

_**Oogie Boogie: Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!**_

They fight Oogie Boogie. After they defeat Oogie Boogie, Oogie Boogie's stuffed things fall out of his body and it became flat.

"The heart was a failure after all." Jack said to them going after Duskmon to save Data.

"It seems to be that I found the key and now I must take the key to Maleficent." Duskmon said opening a portal of darkness.

_**Howling Laser!**_

A humanoid wolf digimon appear across from Duskmon.

"Let Lupomon go Duskmon." the humanoid wolf digimon said to Duskmon.

"Lobomon!" Ranamon and Loweemon said to the humanoid wolf digimon.

"What took you so long!?" Ranamon said to him.

"I took a wrong turn." Lobomon said attacking Duskmon making his let go of Data.

Data falls but was caught by Sora just in time.

"Are you alright Yume?" Donald asks her as he uses Cure on her.

"I am now thanks and sorry I never told you about this." Data said to them about her being part yokai.

"It's alright you had ever right not to tell us." Sora said to his girlfriend.

"Thank you." Data said giving Sora a peck on the cheek.

Duskmon was destroy and gone for good. They found Ansem's Report 7. They go outside and then all of a sudden, Oogie's Manor grew into a big giant fighting enemy.

"How did he get so big?" Sora asks Jack about Oogie Boogie.

"It's brimming with the power of darkness! Oogie Boogie is drawing power from those dark globs!" Jack said to them seeing the dark globs.

"We just have to destroy those things, right?" Sora ask Jack about the dark globs.

"Lupomon have the power to absorb the darkness and use it against your opponent." Lobomon said to Data using her digimon name, "Take it back. Its yours again."

Data's D-Tector is black with purple grips and purple grips. Sora and the others turn seeing Data glow. An orb of data formed around the Wielder of Dreams as the background behind her was black while a purple light shine behind her. A ring of data formed around her left hand. Data smiles as she spun around and formed her arms into the shape of a X before she downloaded the data into her D-Tector.

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Lupomon!**

Her hair turned white going down to her back while she wore purple bandages, black boots, a purple collar with a black pendent on it around her neck and has metal bands around her upper arms. Data's green eyes turned icy blue as she grew a black wolf tail and two large wolf ears. She wore a purple tank top along with a pair of black pants.

_**Arrow of Light!**_

Sora and the others fight the Oogie's Manor. By destroying the dark globs (with the help of Data), Oogie's Manor collapsed. A Keyhole appeared on the ground. Data changes back to her human. She and Sora uses their Keyblades to emit beams on the Keyhole to seal this world from the Heartless forever. Data's and Sora's Gravity spell got upgraded to Gravira.

**Later, back at the Research Lab...**

"Why didn't I listen to you, Sally?" Jack ask Sally turning to look at her.

**Sally: We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. **_**(holding each other's hands) **_**Next time, we'll do it together.**

**Later...**

"I believe it is time to celebrate Halloween." Jack said to them, "Would you care to join us."

"Sure." Guilmon and Veemon said flying out of the lab.

Donald, Goofy, Ranamon, Lobomon, Loweemon, and, Eva follow them. Sora looks at Data offering his arm to her.

"Shall we go?" Sora asks Data.

"Sure!" Data said as her tail wags happily wrapping her arm around Sora's making him blush brightly.

They left the lab to see everyone dancing and singing a song.

"Come on!" Data said as the couple joined in the celebrations.


	10. Chapter 10: NeverLand

_**Chapter 10: NeverLand**_

After the celebration at Hallowen Town the group was on the Gummi Ship. But Donald was flying the Gummi Ship this time because Lobomon, Loweemon, and Ranamon was teaching Data how to control her new powers. While they were training Data's head start to hurt and passed out due to the pain.

***Dream***

"**Where am I?" Data ask seeing nothing but fog around her.**

**The fog lifts showing Data an memory of her talking to a digimon when she was 11. She couldn't see the digimon because his face was shadow over. There was something weird about the digimon.**

"**Someday I'll be your second partner and help Guilmon protect you." the mysterious digimon said to Data.**

"**Okay." 11 year-old Data said to the mysterious digimon.**

"**What was that?" Data asks herself ask darkness surrounds are.**

***Dream Ends* **

"Time to wake up princess." Data groans and opens her green eyes slowly.

She saw a pair of brown eyes looking at her.

"Davis?" Data ask groggily.

"Yep." Davis said to Data as she sits up.

"Where are my friends?" she asks him as Davis frowns slightly at her, "Davis what's wrong?"

"Are they more important than your old friends?" Davis ask her as Data felt a tainted aura from him, "You should be worrying about someone else instead of them."

Data gasped as she saw someone sitting behind him.

"Kari-Oneechan!?" Data gasp in shock as she saw her looking down at the ground.

"While you were off saving other worlds with your new friends. I found Kari." Davis said as Data runs to him about to claw him.

But Data stop when two Heartless dressed like pirates holding swords blocking her.

"Why are you siding with the Heartless!?" Data hiss as her eyes turn red and her pupil become thin.

"They obey me now Yu-me." Davis said knowing her nickname, "I know you're one of the Original Keyblade Wielders. Besides I have nothing to fear."

"Sooner or later they'll consume your heart!" Data growls ready to digivolve to Lupomon.

"My heart is too strong to be consumed." Davis told her as he look at him sadly, "There's a trick I want to show you."

Davis raised his hand and Data's shadow morph into a replica of herself. Data froze from what Davis could do.

"Impress?" Daivs taunted her as Data growls at him, "I was told to keep you separated from your friends since your body is the key to opening the gate."

The floor open up and Data falls though the hole as she yelps. Then everything went black around her. Meanwhile Sora, Donlad, Goofy, Veemon, Guilmon, and Eva were in another room. (Loweemon, Lobomon, and Ranamon were in Data's Fusion Loader which was with Sora and the others).

"It was definitely Kairi, I finally found her." Sora said with a smile.

"Let's go then." Guilmon said to them.

"Okay but first…get off!" Donald quacked.

"Sorry." they all said getting on their feet.

"We should look for Lupomon also." Lobomon said suggesting the idea to them.

"Yeah we should." Sora said agreeing with him, "Guys give me a boost."

Donald, Goofy, Guilmon, and Veemon gave Sora a boost up to the window.

"See anything Soramon?" Guilmon asks him.

"Nothing." Sora replied looking around.

"Looking for a way out?" a boy wearing green pants and shirt with a green hat and a tiny dagger on his hips asks them.

"You're Peter Pan?" Eva said knowing the boy, "Yume told me a lot about you."

"Yume's here?" the boy name Peter Pan ask Eva.

"Yes we don't know where she is." Sora said to Peter Pan, "Hang on you know Data?"

"Yeah she came here when she was five with a boy that was your age." Peter Pan said to Sora.

"Anyway are you stuck here also?" Veemon asks him.

"I'm waiting for someone." Peter Pan said to them.

A golden light flew around his head.

"Tinker Bell what took you so long? Did you find Wendy?" Peter Pan asks the small fairy, "Yeah Yume's also here we have to find her too."

Tinker Bell flew around happily to hear that Data is here again. Then she told him about two other girls.

"There's no way I'm going to leave Wendy or Yume here!" Peter Pan said to Tinker Bell.

"Tinker Bell must be jealous of this Wendy person." Donald said.

"Yeah." Guilmon said as they both laugh.

But they kick in the noses, Tinker Bell then flew out of the hole in the door. Guilmon open the door and Data told them that the pirates here aren't very smart. They run out looking for their friends. Meanwhile with Data was still unconscious.

"Yume…Yume wake up!" a voice said calling out to her.

Data wakes up seeing a black version of Veemon. Then a white cat and a white bear wearing a green vest.

"BlackVeemon I remember now." Data said remembering him, "Kumamon? Gatomon you're okay?"

"Don't worry we're fine." Gatomon said to Data.

"Lupomon it is great to see you again." Kumamon said to Data.

Look your D-3!" Gatomon said seeing her D-3.

Her D-3 used to be white with purple grips. Now its black instead of white but the grips are the same.

"Let's go find the others." BlackVeemon said to Data.

"I'll get us out of here." Kumamon said to them.

_**Crystal Breeze!**_

The door froze and BlackVeemon used _V-mon Head _to knock the door down. Gatomon, BlackVeemon, Kumamon, and Data run out looking for Sora and the others. Meanwhile Davis and Riku were standing in a large room with a lot of fancy furniture in it.

"You found Data?" Riku asked Davis.

"Yes but she seemed more interested in Sora and the others." Davis said with bitterness.

"Soon you will have her." Riku said to Davis who nodded his head in agreement.

The door to the room they're in open and a man wearing a red coat, red hat with a fancy feather in it, and a hook on his left hand enters the room. He's none other than Captain Hook.

_**Captain Hook: The Chosen Ones are locked up and so is the other girl with those other creatures.**_

"Turns out that Wendy's not the ones we're looking for." Davis said to Captain Hook.

_**Captain Hook: Wendy is not one of the chosen ones?**_

"There's a total of eight. Maleficent says she's not one of them, neither is Kari." Riku said as Davis looks at him.

"If Kari isn't the eighth princess then who is?" Davis asked.

"She said one is called Princess of Dreams, and who wields the Keyblade of Daydream and Nightmare?" Riku asked him as Davis' eyes went wide.

"Data," Davis gasped shock.

"Exactly Davis, hoist anchor as soon as possible," Riku informed Captain Hook, "Leave all dead weight behind including Wendy."

_**Captain Hook: After the trouble we went to capture her. Why those eight, what is Maleficent planning?**_

"As long as we get Kairi and Kari's heart back we don't care." Davis answered him.

_**Captain Hook: I will stake my other hand that the Heartless devoured both their hearts.**_

"We'll find them, no matter what." Davis said to Captain Hook.

**Pirate #1: Captain Hook?**

_**Captain Hook: What is it?**_

**Pirate #1: The prisoners have escaped. So has the princess and those other creatures with her. Peter Pan is with one of the two groups.**

_**Captain Hook: Blast the Peter Pan. Bring the hostage to me. Find the Princess we need her alive!**_

Back with the others Sora and others saw Tinker Bell fly up to a hole.

**Wendy: Peter?**

"Are you okay Wendy?" Peter asked her.

**Wendy: Yes but hurry the pirates are coming! **

"Wendy are there three girls with you?" Sora asked her about three other girls.

**Wendy: No only two. I heard the pirates taking about another girl escaping with three other creatures. They're looking for her all over the ship. Calling her Princess.**

"Is the one of girls with you has brown hair?" Eva asked Wendy.

**Wendy: Yes but they haven't moved an inch.**

"That must be Kari, Data's old adoptive sister." Eva said to them shocking them.

**Wendy: No!**

"Wendy!" Peter called out to her but there was no response, "Let's go!"

Peter flew off as the other follow him. Meanwhile with Data, Gatomon, BlackVeemon, and Kumamon they were running quietly throughout the ship. They heard footsteps coming their way. Data found a long walk stick and stand around the corner ready to attack. Once they became close Data whack the stick in the face of the person coming their way.

"Sora?" Data said surprise to her boyfriend, "Sorry about that I thought you guy were pirates."

"Its okay but who are they?" Sora said rubbing his face where Data whack them.

"Kumamon the Warrior of Ice, Gatomon; Kari's partner, and BlackVeemon my second partner." Data said to them introducing them to the others.

"Second partner!?" Sora shouts surprise about this.

"Peter I trust you and the boys been well?" Data asked him.

"Yeah they been well." Peter said to Data.

"Talk later Kari and Kairi are here." Sora said to Data.

"I know I can follow their scents and lead right to them." Data explained shocking Sora and the others, "Come on this way."

Data lead the way to where Kari and Kairi are. When they came into a room filled with crates and barrels, several Heartless Pirates appear out of nowhere and drew their swords at them.

"Guys we have company!" Data said summoning her Keyblades.

They engaged the Heartless and started to destroy them turning them into clouds of smoke. There were now in the kitchen, in there was a single shelve filled with sharp knives. Nearby were three door, Peter flew to one Data and Sora ran to the other two door. The door Peter was at got no response either did Sora or Data.

"THAT'S IT!" Data growls letting her animal instinct take over her again.

Data's arm into a weapon, not just any weapon. It turn into some kind of Keyblade. Sora and the other were surprise by this. Well expect Guilmon and Eva. Data hit the door with her arm so hard that a lead swung open leading upwards. Peter flew up the leader and everyone climb up the lead one by one. Once they were up they found themselves in the captain's cabin.

"This is Captain Hook's cabin." Data said remembering the room.

They climb up to looked around. Data sense something behind her. She turn and felt something hit her head. Sora heard something getting hit and saw Data out cold in Davis' arms. Sora saw Riku and Kairi and Kari sitting behind them. Davis picks up Data walking to where Riku is. A pool of shadows seeped out from under the door and went Davis and Riku.

"Let them go!" Sora called as Data's shadow reappeared once again. It stood in front of Riku and Davis. Davis smirked at them still holding Data and Kari.

"See ya. "Davis said to them as the shadow version of Data stand in front them.

"Get back here!" Sora shouts taking a step towards them but the shadow version of Data summoned a shadowy version of her Keyblades.

Sora manage to defeat Data's shadow and they run to go after Davis and Riku. They were got outside Data's wrists and legs were tied together. But she was still out cold.

"Data!" Sora called out to her but no luck.

"We have all eight princesses and the key." Riku said to them looking at Data.

While Riku and Davis look away Data was slowly waking up. When she woke up she pull out her hunter knife and began to cut to rope. Once she was free she snuck away from them and transform into Mew Lupo.

"Where's the princess?" Davis ask not seeing Data.

_**Ribbon Lunar Strike!**_

Riku and Davis pick up Kari and Kairi and jump away from the attack.

"Never thought I have to use my mew form." Data said in her mew form.

Data's mew form is a silver sleeveless dress to her knees with a black crescent moon on, white tights, black boot fit for fighting. Her hair turn blonde and her turn were red also.

"So you turn into mew form to fight?" Davis said to Data.

"Datamon!" Guilmon shouts happily.

"Why are you doing this?" Data asked Davis.

"So I can save Kari." Davis said to her.

Before she can answer Davis and Riku were gone along with Kari and Kairi.

"Alright Hook you got five seconds to us where they went." Data growls as blue flames appear around her hands,

_**Captain Hook: To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be getting there or your friends.**_

Hook shows a lantern with Tinker Bell imprisoned in it. Data was shocked.

_**Captain Hook: Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind?**_

"You're dead!" Data growls as the flames grew bigger.

_**Captain Hook: Hand over yourself Princess and I'll spare your friends lives. Be glad that I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless. So, which will it be? Your heart , or the plank?**_

Suddenly, Captain Hook heard a clock ticking noise and saw the Crocodile.

_**Captain Hook: It's him! The crocodile that took me hand! Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here! **_**(to the Crocodile) **_**Go away! I can't stand the sight of her! Smee, you take care of them!**_

Data is going to jump off from the plank to the Crocodile's mouth. But then, she heard voice in her head.

**Voice: Just believe in your heart.**

Data jumped off and before the Crocodile could grab black dragon wings emerge and she started flying. They saw her wings.

_Data's thoughts: Thanks, whoever told me what to do._

Peter flew from out of nowhere and grabbed Tinker Bell from Smee as he ran away. Sora's and Data's Cure spell got upgraded to Cura. Data landed beside Sora as her wings folded behind her.

"I didn't know you could do that." Sora said surprise.

"Neither did I when I heard a voice." Data said confusing them, "I'll explain later right now let's deal with these guys."

Data and Peter took sky as they dived towards the Heartless, destroying them.

"CHARGE!" the two Veemons shout running towards the Heartless and head butted them.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ranamon, Loweemon, Lobomon, Kumamon, and Gatomon following them fighting the Heartless. After they fight and defeated the Heartless. There was one at the mast and Data fought that Heartless but fell. Sora jump to catch and soon he flew. After that, Peter Pan knocks on the door to the cabin where Captain Hook is in. Peter Pan looks like he wants to play a trick on him.

_**Captain Hook: That you, Smee? Did you finish them off?**_

"Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them." Peter said talking like Mr. Smee.

Captain Hook came out and Peter Pan sneaks up and pokes Captain Hook in the back with his dagger. Captain Hook got furious.

_**Captain Hook: P-Peter Pa-blast you!**_

"Now it's your turn to walk the plank!" Data said summoning her Moon Scythe.

They fight Captain Hook. After they all defeat Captain Hook, Captain Hook got thrown into the water by Data and the Crocodile chase after Hook in a fast motion. Later, Sora and Data is thinking of something while everyone else is concerned about him.

"Kairi and Kari couldn't wake up, so maybe they really lost their-" Goofy said trailing off.

"Shh!" Donald shushed him not wanting Sora or Data to know the truth.

"Sora? Yume?" Peter ask them as they look up at the sky.

"I can't believe it. I actually flew. Wait 'til I tell Kairi." Sora said smiling.

"Will she believe you?" Data ask her boyfriend.

"Probably not." Sora replied

"You can bring her to Neverland sometime. She can try it herself then." Peter told him.

"If you believe, anything can happen to you. I'll find Kairi. I know I will." Sora said with confidence, "There's so much I want to tell her. Flying, the pirates, and everything else that's happened.

Then, Tinker Bell arrived to talk with Peter Pan.

"What about the clock tower?" Peter asks her about the clock tower, "Tink says that there's something at the clock tower."

Everyone took to the air and Data brought out her wings and they follow Tinker Bell to the clock tower. There Data was sensing a Keyhole.

"Sora there's a Keyhole nearby." Data said sensing one.

When the hand strike 12:00 and then, a Keyhole appeared like Data said. Sora and Data uses their Keyblades to shoot a beam at the Keyhole and this world is safe from harm forever.

"Now on to Hollow Bastion." Data said to knowing the world.

Everyone nodded their heads and waved goodbye as they flew back to the Gummi Ship. Then, the scene switches to an area where Riku and Davis are kneeling trying to catch their breath and Maleficent is standing.

_**Maleficent: It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your hearts.**_

A noise was heard form behind.

_**Maleficent: A castaway. Even though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you two. He is no match for your powers.**_

"Our power?" Riku and Davis ask confuse.

_**Maleficent: Yes, the untapped power that lies within you two. Now, children, it's time you two awakened that power and realized your full potential.**_

Riku and Davis gain better power from Maleficent. The screen switches back to the Gummi Ship. Where Data was quiet thinking about Hollow Bastion which used to be called Radiant Garden.

"Yume something wrong?" Goofy asked her.

"Hollow Bastion its been while when I was last there." Data told them confusing them.

"You've been to Hollow Bastion before?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"It used to be called Radiant Gardens but I guess when the darkness swallow it up it became Hollow Bastion now." Data said to them thinking about the first day she was there, "I remember the first time I met some friends without my friends."

"Datamon is a very shy girl." Guilmon said to them explaining.

"What was that form you took?" Veemon asked her about her mew days.

So Data explain about her adventures as a mew protecting Earth. While on their way to Hollow Bastion.


	11. Chapter 11: Hollow Bastion

_**Chapter 11: Hollow Bastion**_

They finally made it to Hollow Bastion. Data was shock to see it in ruins once they landed.

"That witch's going to pay for this." Data said hitting one of the pillar making a hole in the pillar.

Sora came up to her calming her down. Once Data calm down she sense some people coming. It turns out that its Agunimon; Warrior of Flame, Kazemon; Warrior of Wind, Beetlemon; Warrior of Thunder, Grumblemon; Warrior of Earth, Mercurymon; Warrior of Metal, and Arbormon; Warrior of Wood.

"What took you guys so long?" Lobomon asked the other digimon.

"We got lost." Agunimon said to them.

"We better get going I got Kari and Kairi's scent." Data said to them.

"I know this place from somewhere." Sora said seeing the castle.

"How you never came to Hollow Bastion?" Data asked her boyfriend.

_Sora's thoughts: Why is there this warmth inside, right here?_

They heard a roar from a distance away and everyone looks up at the castle in shock.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Data asked them about that roar.

"Let's go!" Sora said running to the source of the roar.

When they got there, they saw a large hairy beast wearing a purple cape.

"How did you find your way here?" a familiar voice asked the beast.

"Riku?" Sora asked and everyone nod in agreement.

**Beast: I believed, nothing more. When our world fell into the darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again, no matter the cost. And I'm here to take her back.**

"Take her back if you're able to do so." another familiar voice taunted him.

"No Davis." Veemon said looking down.

Beast roar loudly before he jumped towards another platform where managed to see Riku and Davis jump backwards avoiding Beast's claws. Davis formed a stone arch and Riku kicked Beast in the face. Then Davis summoned his blade which is different now and he lunged at Beast, growled in pain before he fell to the ground.

"Let's finish him." Riku said summoning his blade.

They walk towards Beast about to finish him until Data came turning her arm into her weapon form.

"What the bloody hell Davis!" Data shouts as her eyes turn red and her pupil become thin.

"Data." Davis replied before jumping backwards like Riku did.

"So the last princess has arrive." Riku disappearing then appear behind her, "Time for you to go to sleep."

Riku gave Data to make her dizzy soon she fell asleep landing in Riku's arms.

"Data/Datamon/Lupomon!" Sora and the others shouted seeing Data asleep in Riku's arms.

"Davis take the princess I'll deal with them." Riku said to them.

Davis disappears with Data.

"You finally made it. Thank you bringing the Princess of Dreams." Riku said Sora.

"Riku…" Sora said shock about this.

"There can't be two Keyblade masters. It all ends here. " Riku said to him about the Keyblade.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked Riku.

"Let the Keyblade choose its true master." Riku said as Sora's Keyblade disappeared form his hand and Riku took possession of it.

"What!?" Goofy and Donald shouts confuse and shock.

"It seems Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi or Data's sister. It's up to me and Davis. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world." Riku said to Sora

"How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!" Sora asked him.

"You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, your part's over now. Go play hero with this." Riku said tossing a Wooden Sword to the ground next to Sora

Riku left with the Keyblade and Sora kneels to the ground in disappointment.

"Let's go. We have to remember our mission." Donald said to Goofy.

"I know the king told us to follow the key and all... But…" Goofy said trailing off.

"Sora, sorry." Donald said as he and Goofy left the scene.

The Beast tried to move but is still hurt.

"Don't move. You're hurt." Sora said Beast.

**Beast: Why did you...you come here? I came to fight for Belle. Though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here.**

Sora picks up the Wooden Sword, as it's better than having no weapon.

"I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me. And now they took another person very important to me." Sora said not going to give up.

Sora, Guilmon, Eva, BlackVeemon, Veemon, the Legendary Warriors, and the Beast go through a maze to turn the power on. Then, they proceed to the Castle Gates. Meanwhile, in palace there's a large that had eight glass caskets in it each of them were eight woman one was Jasmine from Agrabah, another was Alice from Wonderland, and four other woman. In the center of the room were two floating bubbles of energy one was violet, inside the casket was a girl with red hair, purple shorts, and a white shirt. In the last casket Data was in it. Maleficent and she climbed up some stairs before she turn around to face the girls.

_**Maleficent: O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!**_

The eight women's hearts emit beams at the Keyhole. Expect Data her heart wasn't reacting because she was fighting. Meanwhile Sora and the Beast were inside the entrance hall.

**Beast: Be on your guard. They're close, Are you ready for them?**

Beast suddenly senses Belle.

**Beast: Belle?**

Belle turned into a Shadow Heartless and it isn't Belle. The Beast became furious and went after the Shadow Heartless.

"Quit while you can Sora." Riku taunted him as he appeared with Donald Duck and Goofy.

"Not without Kairi, Kari, or Data." Sora said not leaving.

Riku transformed into his powerful form.

"The darkness will destroy you." Riku said as he and Davis are engulfed in a flash of light and both their outfits change.

Riku is now wearing a purple outfit with a tattered skirt and he had red gauntlets with a black hart on his chest. Davis had a red mask over his eyes and has claws and a similar outfit design to Riku's expect it's grey with the shoulders being black. Instead of a black heart in his chest it's a bat.

"Riku is right Sora the darkness will destroy you." Davis said to Sora.

"You're wrong, the darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart and soul will stay with my friends. It'll never die!" Sora told them.

"We'll just see about that!" Riku said as Davis uses an attack.

_**Screaming Darkness!**_

Sora is immobilized and Davis fire a ball of black fire toward Sora. Before the attack could hit Sora, Goofy got close to Sora and blocked the attack with his shield.

"Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!" Goofy told them holding up his shield.

"You'd betray your king?" Riku asked him.

"Not on your life!" Goofy answered him turning to Sora, "I'm not gonna betray Sora, 'cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together!"

"Goofy," Sora smiled.

"See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king that I'm really sorry?" Goofy said to Donald.

"Goofy! We'll tell him together." Donald said running to Sora, Guilmon, BlackVeemon, Veemon, Eva, the Legendary Warriors, and Goofy, "All for one and one for all. That's what Yume would have said."

"Let's save Kairi, Kari, and Yume together." Goofy said to them.

"Thanks Donald, Goofy, and everyone." Sora said looking down in disappointment.

"How will you fight without a weapon Sora?" Riku asked him.

"I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart." Sora shouted to Riku and Davis.

"What good will that weak little heart thing do for you?" Riku asked him.

"My heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine." Sora shouts readying his wooden sword not knowing Data is hearing the whole thing, "And if they think of me now and then...if they don't forget me...then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!"

The Keyblade that Riku was holding disappeared and it reappeared in Sora's possession. Meanwhile Data was waking up and the glass casket she was in open. Data step out falling to the ground still weak from the strong darkness Riku gave her. She slowly stands up walking to where Sora and the others at. Back with Sora and the others Riku and Davis ran away since they were outnumber. Veemon, Gatomon, and Guilmon saw a silhouette around Davis before they ran away.

"Let's go find them and save Davis and Riku from the darkness." Sora said to them as they run looking for Kairi, Kari, and Data.

Everyone was running through the castle after Riku and Davis. Plus looking for Kairi, Kari, and Data. Until Guilmon and BlackVeemon stop.

"What is it?" Agunimon asked the two digimon.

"We have Datamon's scent." Guilmon said to them.

"Lead the way!" everyone said to them.

They follow Guilmon and BlackVeemon until they saw shadow walking to them. It turns out it was Data in bad shape and her eyes blank.

"Yume!" Sora said seeing Data in bad shape.

"Sora…" Data said passing out.

Sora runs to her catching her in time.

"What's wrong with her!?" Sora asked the digimon.

"She absorb too much darkness." Loweemon said seeing a dark aura all over her body, "Lobomon I need your help."

Sora laid Data down, Lobomon and Loweemon hands begin to glow and begin to take the darkness out of Data. There was a hurt expression on her face. Sora took hold of her hand. Once they were done Data's color and her eyes return to normal.

"Data/Datamon!" BlackVeemon and Guilmon jumping into her arms.

"Good to have you back." Sora said to her.

"It's good to back thank you for waking me up." Data said to Sora.

"Huh?" They all asked confuse.

"I'll explain come on I know the way." Data said as she explains what she meant, "And that's just about it. I was surround by darkness and chains wrapped around me; keeping me in place. Then I saw a light and heard Sora's voice so I jump into the light. The next thing I know it I was awake but still weak."

"Who knew Sora reached out to you when you were far away." Gatomon said to Data surprise about this.

"Come on they're at the center of the castle and I know a shortcut." Data said leading the way.

Meanwhile Davis and Riku were walking down a dark corridor. They were both furious because Data escape and found her way back to Sora and the others.

"Damn, now they have the princess back!" Davis shouted as Riku looked at him.

"Calm down." Riku said to him

"Don't tell me what to do! My plans are ruined because of the Keyblade Bearer." Davis shouted in anger at Riku.

"She'll come back to us remember she knows this castle." Riku told him.

"I forgot she's one of the Original Keyblade Wielders." Davis said smirking.

"Beside we have something they both desire." Riku said to Davis.

"But remember I get the princess when they come to us." he said to Riku.

"It's a deal." Riku answered as they both disappear in a swirl of shadows.

Meanwhile with Data and the rest of the gang she lead the way to the center of the castle, but they end up in the back in the place Sora and others fought Riku and Davis.

"Data are you sure we're going the right way?" Veemon asks her.

"To be honest I'm not sure anymore. This place change throughout the years." Data said as her wolf features come out, "Do you hear something?"

"No but lead the way." Eva said to Data.

Data lead to where the sound she was hearing. It lead them to a room full of books. Data notice a puzzle as they figure out the puzzle. Meanwhile with Davis and Riku were walking down a corridor.

"I don't understand the Keyblade was mine, but it went back to Sora." Riku asked Davis when a voice called out.

**Hooded Man: The heart that's strong and true shall hold the Keyblade.**

"You're saying my heart is weaker than Sora's?" Riku asked him.

**Hooded Man: Yes, however you can become stronger, you showed no fear stepping through the door of darkness. It held no terror for you, the deeper you plunge deeper into the darkness, and your hearts will grown even stronger.**

"What do I have to do?" Riku asked.

**Hooded Man: Open yourself to the darkness. That's it all your heart go, your very being become the darkness itself.**

A green glow started to emanate from Riku as the cloaked figure stepped towards Riku. In the chamber where the several girls were stood Maleficent looking at a multi-colored heart. She heard footsteps and turned seeing Davis and Riku walking up to her, Davis and Riku changed into their amours.

"The path has emerged at last." Riku said in dual voices.

_**Maleficent: The keyhole of darkness. **_

"Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world." Davis also said in dual voices as well.

_**Maleficent: The darkness holds no power over me. I will use its power to rule all the worlds.**_

"Such confidence." Riku said summoning a black Keyblade with a crimson hilt in his hand but nothing happen.

Maleficent gasped in shock.

_**Maleficent: I thought with the seven princesses of heart would be enough after the Princess of Dreams escaped.**_

"The Princess of Dreams has the purest of hearts out of all of them." Davis said, "We need her back to unlock the door."

"You're the one who said we didn't need all eight." Riku said to Maleficent as they heard a door open.

_**Maleficent: She is here, you two stay here and guard the others. I will deal with them myself.**_

"We should excommunicate her." Davis hissed.

"When the time is right. First we need to take the Princess of Dreams back." Riku said back to him.

Back with Data and the company were running through a corridor but Maleficent stepped in their way.

_****__**Maleficent: **_You're too late, the final keyhole will be unsealed, this world will be plunged into darkness. It's unstoppable. 

"We'll sealed it!" Sora shouted summoning his Keyblade follow by Data.

_**Maleficent: You fools think you can defeat me? **_

"We won't let it happen!" Data shouts readying her Keyblades.

Data uses her speed out and runs attacking Maleficent but bounced off a barrier.

_**Maleficent: You can't touch me. **_

"Data!/Datamon!" Guilmon and BlackVeemon shouted running to her.

_**Quake-a-lator**__!_

_**V-mon Head!**_

BlackVeemon and Guilmon hit the bottom of the platform and it cracked and Maleficent gasped as she falls to the ground and collapsed in the heap. Data uses her speed and flexibility punching her in the face sending Maleficent flying backwards into a stone pillar.

"Guilmon. Eva remind me to thank Train and the others for teaching hand to hand combat." Data said to them.

_**Maleficent: You brat! DARK FIRE!**_

Maleficent waved her staff around and purple fireballs flew towards Data. Data bend the earth since she can control the elements to create a shield. Sora lunged at Maleficent and swung his Keyblade downwards at her but she blocked the attack with her staff. Donald launched a fireball at Maleficent, she gasped as she was hit and thrown backwards through the stone pillar. Then she crashed into the wall, Goofy gave out a battle cried as he charged at Maleficent and rammed her so hard the she broke through the stone wall and crashed through the wall and rolled across the floor. She groan in pain as she held her chest in pain.

"We got her now!" Data shouts as she runs towards Maleficent swinging both her Keyblade; Nightmare and Daydream, to her shock two black Keyblades blocked her attack saving Maleficent from the assault. Data gasped in shock as she felt something hit her and went flying backwards. Luckily Data landed on all fours, she looks up seeing Davis and Riku in front of Maleficent.

"Need help!" Riku asked Maleficent with a smirk.

"A Keyblade?" Data and Donald shouted in shock as Riku smirked at them.

"But unlike yours, Sora. This Keyblade unlocks people's hearts to unlock their true power. Allow us to demonstrate." Riku said turning to Maleficent stabbing her in the heart, "Open up your heart and surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!"

Riku pulled out his Keyblade and Maleficent was engulfed in a green flame.

"No." Data gasped.

She was sensing someone behind her before she could react Davis grabs her and both disappear in a flash of light and ended up in another location. Data looked at Davis who was smirking at her evilly.

"Who are you!? The Davis I know would never allow himself be controlled by darkness!" Data growls as her eyes turn red.

"Smart princess." Davis said laughing evilly as Data gasped as she saw a silhouette over Davis.

"Impossible! We destroyed you!" Data shouted growling and hissing.

"Yes Child of Perseverance, it is I MaloMyotismon!" Davis shouts as she glare at Data and summoned his dark Keyblade and charged at Data.

Data was shock to hear this about her best friend is controlled by MaloMyotismon. Somehow he survived being destroyed by Imperialdramon. He charged directly towards Data and leaped into the air and dive at her.

"Die princess!" he said but Data uses her speed and flexibility to dodge the attack.

"You've gotten stronger princess." Davis said in MaloMyotismon's voice.

"Let's just say I got experience from fighting and with help of my fellow Sweepers." Data said smirking as she kick Davis in the chest and skidded backwards and smirked at her.

_**Screaming Darkness!  
**_

Davis fired two beams of black flames towards Data again. She gasped in shock and covered up in order to protect herself, but it did no good because she was hit hard. The force of the impact sends her flying backwards and the wall which collapsed around her and covered her in the rubble. She lost her Keyblades and groan in pain. Davis walks towards her with an evil smirk on his face.

"You cannot defeat foolish princess." he said in MaloMyotismon's voice.

Data looks up at him through the rubble. Data passed out from the pain and Davis grinned in satisfaction before he moved some of the rubble and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder and carrying her away. With Sora and the others they were facing Maleficent who transformed into a massive, black dragon (that blows green flames).

"Flames incoming!" BlackVeemon shouts ducking as everyone followed him.

"Now we have to fight a dragon." Agunimon said with sarcasm.

"Complain later, we need to finish this and find Yume!" Sora shouted as he charged Maleficent follow by Donald, Goofy, and the others.

In the end they defeated Maleficent with the help of Beast.

"Thank Beast!" Sora thanked him.

"Least I could do." he said as he saw something off, "Wasn't there a girl with you?"

"Yeah she was but was grabbed by Davismon." Guilmon told him and Beast.

Beast caught her scent and they follow to a set of doors and they all went into the room that has a staircase leading to a machine that has a heart with several colors swirling around it. Everyone saw something at the top of the stairs and Sora gasped when he saw black and red hair.

"Yume! Kairi!" he shouted running up the stairs followed by Guilmon, BlackVeemon, Eva, Veemon, the Legendary Warriors, Donald, and Goofy. As they neared they stairs Goofy and Donald were repelled by an invisible. Guilmon, BlackVeemon, Eva, and Sora run to them. A few feet away was Kari who was slumped over.

"Datamon!" Guilmon shouted as he , BlackVeemon, and Eva run to their partner.

"Data please open your eyes!" BlackVeemon pleaded with her.

Data groan and opens her eyes seeing her partners.

"Hey took you guys long enough." Data said smiling as Guilmon, BlackVeemon, and Eva hug her.

"Kairi wake up!" Sora said.

"The keyhole cannot open if the last two princesses still sleep." Davis said to them.

"Kairi's a princess?" Sora asked them confused.

"Yes she is and your girlfriend Data is the eighth and final princess. Now it's time that Kairi awaken." Riku said.

"Well whoever you are let go of Riku and give back his heart!" Sora said.

"MaloMyotismon let Davis and Kari-Oneechan go!" Data shouted as her eyes turn red again.

"I won't but you will give up your heart princess." Davis said pointing a claw at her.

Data gasped in shock feeling a tug in her chest. She fell to the ground, unknown to the both a light flew towards Kari, she gasped and woke up. She look around at what was happening in front of her.

"Yume!" Sora shouted in shock before he collapsed, "What's happening?"

"Kairi's heart is inside you and Data's heart is too strong to be taken." Davis said to them.

"Sorry but you're not gonna do that!" BlackVeemon shouts as he and Guilmon jumped towards Riku and Davis but both were hit by Riku's and Davis' Keyblade and went flying, crashing into Donald and Goofy. Riku walks towards Sora as Davis walks towards Data.

"I will release you princess. Show me the oath forward and lead to an everlasting darkness!" Riku said about to bring his Keyblade down onto Sora. Data jumped in the way summoning her scythe just in time, protected herself from the attack. Data yelled in pain which made him look up seeing Data fall to the ground.

"Yume!" he shouted running and catching her in his arms. She chest groan in pain and she looks up at him.

"Why did you save me?" he asked her.

"I didn't want to see you hurt." Data replied with a smile as Sora smiles back, "After you're my boyfriend."

"Thanks." Sora said to her helping Data up.

"Save it until we finish you!" Davis shouted as he charge at them.

Davis brought his Keyblade down on them but a pink Keyblade blocks his strike.

"What?" he asked turning to see Kari frowning at him.

"Kari-Oneechan?" Data asked confused and she turn looked at her and smiled.

"Hey sis some party huh?" Kari asked as Data nods her head.

Davis jumps backwards beside Riku as Sora and Data along with a revived Kari started at both of them.

"This will be fun." Davis said laughing evilly.

"Sora you can handle Riku. Kari-Oneechan and I will handle Davis." Data told him.

"You got it." Sora said summoning his Keyblade and all three of them charged towards Riku and Davis and engaged in a battle against the two of them.

_**Screaming Darkness!**_

Davis fired two streams of black flames towards Data and Kari. Luckily Kari waved her Keyblade and a barrier of light appear blocking the attack and saved them both from the attack.

"And I thought I was the only one who could do a barrier." Data said to her sister who smiled.

"I don't care what it takes! I will have my revenge and destroy you Digi-brats." Davis shouts in MaloMyotismon's voice before lunging at the two DigiDestineds. Sora and Riku were battling each other and evenly match again each other. Sora duck a swipe from Riku before kicking Riku in the face. He flew backwards and growled at Sora who smirked at him.

"Damn it!" Riku shouted charging at Sora again but nearing Sora he was nailed by another weapon. It was Data and her arm became a Keyblade. Data sent him flying backwards. Sora looked over to see Data controlling her weapon form.

"Shall we end this now?" Data asked her friends as they both nod.

Data puts her Keyblades together they merge together to become one Keyblade; Dreamare. Kari and Sora put their Keyblade's over hers, their Keyblades start to glow brightly, and a sphere of energy surrounded the tips of the three Keyblades. To their amazement of Kari, Sora, and Data along with the shock of Riku and Davis a beam of pink, purple, gold, and white light fired from their Keyblade's. it flies towards Riku and Davis but quickly vanished through a portal of shadows, saving them from harm. Data notice that they had escape.

"Damn they got away!" Data said growling in anger.

"At least Kari and Kairi are safe." Sora said calming his girlfriend. Data and the other nodded their head in agreement.

"How do we wake Kairi up?" Data asked her friends and boyfriend looking down at the prone Kairi.

Meanwhile Data and others were looking around the room that they all were in looking for a way to wake up Kairi from her slumber. The truth is Data knows but won't tell them because she's worry about Sora.

"Find anything?" Sora asked them.

"Nothing. I'm not sensing anything that could help Kairi." Data said in disappointment.

"Guys!" everyone turned to see Donald, Goofy, Gatomon, Veemon, and the Legendary Warriors run up to them from an area below them.

"Where are Riku and Davis?" Gatomon asked when she saw Kari she smile at her, "Kari!"

"Gatomon!" Kari said hugging her partner, "Good to see you again."

"I was so worry about you." Gatomon said to Kari.

"Kari-Onceechan meet some of my old friends Goofy and Donald Duck and my boyfriend Sora." Data said introducing the three faces to Kari, "Guys this is Kari my older adoptive sister."

"Hi." Kari greeted them.

"Hello." the trio replied.

"So Data you have a boyfriend now?" Kari said grinning.

"Talk about that later. Kari how did you get here anyway?" Data asked her sister as she frowns scratching her head, "Please don't tell me that our world was swallowed by the darkness like the other worlds."

"I not really sure, one minute Gatomon and I were walking around town, then I saw Davis walking to the beach with Veemon following him. Then everything is blurry until now." Kari explains to everyone.

"Datamon what's wrong?" Guilmon asked her.

"It's nothing." Data said hiding something.

"You can tell us when you're ready. I guess you were hiding the truth from me for a good reason." Kari said shocking Data, "I known you were lying but I knew there was a reason for the lying. I'm sorry for pressuring you."

"I'm sorry too." Gatomon said to Data.

"It's okay maybe I'll tell you someday and I'll find my friends." Data said as Kari comfort her.

"Guys look!" BlackVeemon called to them all and look over at him seeing him pointing towards the heart shaped object that has two line of electricity crossing each other like an x.

"It's the Keyhole." Data said looking at the object.

Sora and Data raised their Keyblade as they both tries to close the Keyhole but it wasn't closing.

"The Keyhole's not finish yet!" Goofy said to them.

"What do we do now?" Eva asked them noticing Data's hiding something.

"Maybe we have to wake Kairi up?" Goofy suggested to everyone as the look at the still unresponsive Kairi.

"I think you're right Goofy. But how?" Sora asked looking up at the ceiling before he looks down at the Keyblade that Riku has dropped to the ground, "A Keyblade that unlocks other people's hearts…I wonder.

"Sora?" Data asked him not liking this as Sora walked over to the Keyblade and picking it up, "Sora don't!"

Data runs over to him as he flashed a toothy grin at her.

"I'm sorry Yume." he said as he turned the Keyblade around and impaling himself. A light flashed from Sora's chest and vanished leaving only six orbs of light fly off down a corridor and fly into the six women that were imprisoned. Another orb of light came out of Sora's chest and flew towards Kairi, into her chest. She opens her eyes almost immediately, Sora starts to fall backwards as she starts to get engulfed in bright lights.

"SORA…SORA!" Donald quacked running to him. Sora falls over but Data managed to catch him but he turn into sparkles of light. Data looks down at her hands and sheds tears.

"No…SORA!" she cried in sadness losing another person she cares about to the darkness. She looks at the sparkles flying away, "Come back!"

But Data got no response from him and falls to her knees, starting to cry.

"Data." Kari said kneeling down beside her sister.

"Are you really?" everyone looked over at Kairi who's looking up at the sky also, "No. He can't I won't let him go!"

"You have awaken at last princess." a man with long white hair and orange eyes said appearing out of a purple cloud wearing a black jacket and a white shirt with black boots, "Now that the Keyhole is complete, you've served your purpose, it's over."

"Xehanort." Data whispers seeing the man.

The man was walking towards everyone.

"Not another move!" Donald quacked bringing out his staff while Goofy takes out his shield.

"You think we can stop him by ourselves?" Goofy whispered to Donald as the man continues to walk towards but stops.

"What!?" the man gasped in shock. To everyone else's shock Riku appear in front of the man.

"I won't let you use me for this!" Riku said.

"Riku!" Kairi said.

"Get out of here, the Heartless are coming." Riku shouted to them and several Heatless appear surrounding them. Kairi nods her head.

The Heartless jumps at them but Data slashed them with her Dreamare and glare at them with her red eyes.

"Want a fight!?" Data growls at them in anger, "You have one!"

Data attacks the Heartless as they attack the group again.

"Get going I'll catch up!" she shouts at them and Kairi.

The nod their heads before running away but Kari, Veemon, BlackVeemon, Guilmon, Eva, the Legendary Warriors stayed their ground.

"Didn't you hear me run!?" she growled at them as Kari summons her light Keyblade and the digimon get ready.

"You think we're leaving you, the you're nuts." Kari said jumping in the air and slashing a Heartless turning into smoke and the digimon attacked them.

"We're friends and we're your partners." BlackVeemon and Guilmon said together.

"Okay but stay close." Data sighed in defeat as dozen more Heartless appear in front of them, "Actually I have another idea."

"RUN!" they all shouts as they running off leaving a cloud of smoke behind them.

"But the Keyhole!" BlackVeemon said.

"Forget it, keep running!" Kazemon shouts as they run after Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

Unknown to them that a lone Heartless was following them but wasn't evil, just very confused.

_Heartless's thoughts: Yume?_

The Heartless runs after them who's running through the corridors of the castle until they came to the entrance hall again. They saw Goofy and Donald standing back to back with Kairi in middle as Heartless appear around them.

"Hold on guys!" Data calls out before jumping over the railing and putting her hands together.

_**Ice-Make: Crescent Blades! **_

Blades of crescent made of ice destroys half of the Heartless. Everyone was amazed about the type of magic Data can use. Soon they destroyed all the Heartless and the sigh in relief.

"Another one!" Goofy said in shock as the lone Heartless walks up to them.

"Sora?" Data asked feeling something familiar in the Heartless that looking up at her and tilts its head at her, "Sora is that you?"

The lone Heartless nods its head at her.

"That Heartless is Sora?" Kairi asked walking up to it and it looks at her nodding its head at her.

"Guys we have trouble!" the two Veemons called to everyone seeing more Heartless appear from the ground. Goofy, Donald, and the others charged at them all while Kari, Eva, and Kairi stood beside each other. The Heartless attacked Data who gasped in shock as she looks back at the Heartless that's Sora.

"SORA!" she screams as she grabs him just as the Heartless surrounded her.

"DATA/DATAMON!" everyone calls out in worry looking at the Heartless surrounded them both Data and the Heartless. Then a bright flash of golden light appear and blew all the away from them. They all look towards them to see Data being held by Sora who's now back to normal.

"Thank you, Yume." he said to Data.

"SORA!" Data smiled hugging him.

"Sora!" everyone else cried as well.

The Heartless recovered from the bright light from Data and Sora and are now surrounding them again.

"It's hopeless princess." they all heard a snide voice said.

Kari gasped because on the balcony above them was MaloMyotismon back to normal but Davis nowhere to be seen.

"MaloMyotismon!?" Kari shouts in shock.

"Good to see you again dear Child of Light." he snarled at her.

"What do you want?" Data growls getting ready to use her ice magic.

"Who knew Princess Lupomon fallen for a human." he said before jumping down to their level and all the Heartless stood back towards the group but too stops in his tracks, "How can you still be fighting me!?"

"What's going on?" Agunimon asked in shock.

"Quick guys run!" MaloMyotismon said in a familiar voice making everyone gasp in shock.

"Davis!?" Kari and Veemon gasped in shock.

"Yes run now!" Davis shouted at them again, "I can't hold him off for so long. Run please!"

"Alright but we'll be back to save you!" Data shouted to him before she and the others runs out of the castle as MaloMyotismon regains control of Davis again.

"Curse you! You allowed them to escaped." MaloMyotismon said growling under his breath.

Meanwhile they had managed to make it back onto the Gummi ship and Donald was quickly pressing buttons so they could get away before MaloMyotismon comes after them.

"Buckle up!" Donald quacked to everyone who all nod their head and buckle up.

Donald pressed the warp drive button and shot off through space going back to Traverse Town. They need to tell Leon about this. When they did finally made it they found Leon inside the inn along with Yuffi and Aerith who were all in a single room.

"Leon!" Sora and Data called to him barging into the drawing their attention towards them.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked them.

"Something big happened." the two Veemons said to him as Leon looks at them.

"What happened?" He asked them as they told Leon what happened at Hollow Bastion.

Once they were done explaining Leon looks at them all.

"So Darkness is flowing from the Keyhole in the castle…" Leon said to them.

"There are more and more everywhere. The only way to stop them is…" Aerith said trialing off as Sora and Data summoned their Keyblades.

"We have to seal the Keyhole." Sora said looking at his Keyblade.

"Maybe but we don't know what's going to happen once we seal it." Data said to her boyfriend.

"We can't stay here and do nothing. We have to do something and our friends are still there." Veemon said.

"That's right. You have two friends you have to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born by the captive princesses' hearts like the Keyhole you saw. But without Kairi's heart and Data's powers it'll stay incomplete." Leon said to them.

"So once the Keyhole is destroyed the princesses' hearts should have been freed correct?" Eva asked from Data's shoulder and Leon nod his at her.

"We haven't heard of the princesses' returning to their worlds. So that means they're still at that castle. You'll need to head back and seal the Keyhole." Leon told them all.

"Okay Kairi and Kari you two stay here." Data told them.

"Oh no you're we're coming with you." Kari said going to help.

"I appreciate you helping us but it's too dangerous." Data said to Kari and Kairi.

"Kari may need to go with you since she has a Keyblade as well." Leon said as Kari smile at him and Data bow her head defeat.

"Fine you win." Data said as Kari nods her head.

"Yume can we talk?" Sora asked her and she looks at him.

She nods her head at him and both walked out of the room.

"Is something bothering you Yume?" Sora asked her noticing something about Data.

"I'm just worry I nearly lost you and I don't want to feel that pain again." Data said looking down to the ground, "I already lost three friends and I don't want to lose anymore people important to-mph." Data said being cut as she found Sora's lips on her lips.

Her wolf features pop out and her eyes widen before she closes them. She wrapped her arms around Sora's neck as he wrapped around her small waist as they continued the kiss well until they heard a camera click and a flash. They both broke the kiss and looked to see Kari holding her camera grinning.

"That's a keeper." Kari said showing them the picture on her camera.

"KARI!" Data shrieked as her black wolf ears and tail straighten before she chase the laughing DigiDestined of Light while Sora went even redder.


	12. Chapter 12: Return to Hollow Bastion

_**Chapter 12: Return to Hollow Bastion**_

Data was chasing Kari because of a picture she took.

"Hikari Kamiya get back here!" Data shouts continuing to chased her who blew a raspberry at her.

"No way I'm keeping this picture and showing to the others." She said to Data who's growling as she tackles Kari to the ground and try to wrestle the camera out of the DigiDestined of light's grip as Sora, Veemon, BlackVeemon, Guilmon, Eva, Gatomon, Donald, and Goofy watched them both.

"Does this usually happened them?" Donald asked the four digimon and the white bakugan.

"Only when Kari's trying to embarrassed her." Gatomon answered the duck as Data grabs Kari's wrist and nearly got the camera until Sora grabs it first making both girls look at him.

"You two shouldn't be fighting over about this." Sora said to the two DigiDestineds.

"Please can I have the camera Sora?" Data asked letting her wolf eat twitch and her tail wags.

"Not the wolf features Yume." Sora said to her as her continued the wolf features and Sora gulped.

"Please?" She asked again and he sighed in defeat.

"Okay you win just stop with the wolf features." He said giving Data the camera who kissed Sora on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said deleting the photo of her and Sora kissing.

"Data give back my camera!" Kari shouts leaping towards

"Come on we need to get we have to get going." She said as everyone looked at her in surprise, "You guys get on the Gummi Ship I'm going to use my Keyblade Glider."

"Keyblade Glider?" Sora and Kari asked.

Data hits the guard on her left shoulder to summon her amour and Keyblades. He holds his Keyblades up and fires a beam of light into the sky where it opens a portal to the Lanes Between. Then she tosses her Keyblades into the air where it transforms into her Keyblade Glider.

"That's so cool!" Sora said to Data seeing this.

"Race ya!" Data said getting on her Keyblade Glider.

Sora and the others get in the Gummi Ship heading back to Hollow Bastion. They soon arrived again and they land to see Beast.

"Beast?" Data and Sora asked him and he looked at them nodding his head toward him.

"Where's Belle?" Data asked still in her amour.

**Beast: Still in the castle.**

"Did the Heartless capture her?" Guilmon asked him and shook his head.

**Beast: I think she stayed for a reason, the other princesses are inside the castle also.**

**Data: gasp **_***eyes go blank and amour comes off back into her regular clothes* **_

"Yume?" Sora asked waving his hand in front of her eyes but nothing.

Data starts to walk in some sort of trance.

"What's wrong with Yume?" Donald asked in curiosity.

**Beast: Since she's on of the Princess of Heart she must reacting to the Keyhole.**

"Well maybe we should follow her and see what happens." Sora said.

**Beast: You'll need my strength. I'll go with you.**

They all nodded their heads in agreement. They follow Data who is still in the trance. She lead them to the door of the library. Then she snaps of the trance confuse how she got here.

"How did I get here?" Data asked looking around.

"You were in a trance." Guilmon said to Data.

"Just like last time." Eva said reminding her about her other trance.

"Hang on this isn't the first time this happen?" Sora asked them.

Data opened the door seeing a brunette wearing a yellow dress. Beast was glad that she was safe.

**Belle: You're here to seal the Keyhole?**

"Yeah Yume was one who found you." Sora said pointing at Data.

**Belle: Be careful, the darkness is raging, we've been holding it back but can't hold out much longer.**

"We'll take care of it." Kari told her and Belle nodded her head at them.

**Belle: Good luck.**

**Beast: I'll stay with Belle, you guys must seal the Keyhole.**

"Alright be careful" Kari said and they made their way towards the Keyhole hoping to seal it and stop the darkness from destroying everything.

They run through the castle and turned corners and running through several doors. Soon found themselves outside again on a balcony high above the clouds. Data wasn't looking down since she's afraid of heights. Goofy found a lift and everyone hopped onto the lift and the lift started to move up towards the top and it stopped and they all disembarked and they ran off and they soon found themselves in a room where all the other princesses were. Data knew some of them she met when she was five.

"Jasmine! Alice!" Data called to the two princesses.

"Yume, Sora good to see you again." Alice greeted them all.

"Sora, Yume please hurry! Darkness is pouring from the Keyhole." Jasmine told them.

"All we are able to do is to hold back the darkness." Alice told them.

"We don't know how long we can still manage to do that." Snow White told them, "Yume is that you?"

"Nice to see you again. But right now we have to seal the Keyhole." Data said to Snow White.

"Right." Sora said.

"We're all counting on you Keyblade Masters." Jasmine said to them.

"Let's go!" Data said as everyone nodded their heads and they all run towards the Keyhole, unknown to anyone or even Data they were being followed throughout the castle.

"Can we just destroy them and the Princess of Harmony now?" One of them asked.

"No, we have to wait for the perfect time to destroy those digi-brats." The second figure said as they followed after the group.

Data stopped for a second sensing someone or something following them which made everyone else stop and the two figures that are following them hid behind a few stone pillars.

"Yume, what's wrong?" Goofy asked her as she looks around.

"I thought I heard someone talking, and it sounded familiar." She answered him looking around.

"You must tired." Donald quacked at her as she glared at him.

"But let's stay on guard, it could be anything, and not all them would be pleasant," Kari said agreeing with Data and everyone nods their heads agreeing with her and they all continued on their way towards the Keyhole while remaining cautious.

"That was a close one." one of the figures said to the second one as it whacking them on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" The figure who was whack on the head asked.

"For nearly giving away our presence, we won't be able to get them or capture the Princess of Dream and Harmony if you announce that we're coming," The second figure said the other figure.

"Right sorry." The first figure said as the second figure groaned and they followed after everyone who had just arrived at the keyhole of the castle.

"We're here, now let's seal this once and for all." Data said as Sora and Kari nodded as they summoned their Keyblade's but before they could they heard a shout.

_**Necrophobia! **_

Data, Kari, Gatomon, Guilmon, and Veemon gasped as they saw a bolt of lightning fly towards them and knocked everyone back as it hit the ground.

"Only one person we know has that attack." Veemon said as the other digimon and the two DigiDestineds agreed with him.

"That's right, you digi-brats." A second voice said as two figures dropped from the ceiling.

Kari, Data, Gatomon, Guilomon, and Veemon gasped in shock. In front of them was a mummy holding a blaster and a large spider with white hair. You can probably guess who they are.

"Arukenimon? Mummymon!?" the duo of Perseverance _and _Harmony asked in shock.

"Friends of yours?" Donald asked them about Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"Nope they aren't, we thought you two were dead?" Data asked the two ultimate level digimon who smirked at the Princess of Harmony.

"You of all people should know Princess that Digimon can be reborn, and we cannot allow you to seal the Keyhole." Mummymon told them aiming his gun at them all.

"MaloMyotismon is back you know." Kari told them about MaloMyotismon being back.

"We know he brought us back to life, and stronger than we ever were before! We've been order to capture the Princess of Harmony since we have Miracles!" Arukenimon shouted making Data growl in anger, "If we capture the Princess of Harmony we'll be able to control the other elements along with Miracles, Light, Darkness, Faith, and Destiny."

"Not going happen." Daisuke said summoning her Daydream and Nightmare Keyblade, "I won't go with you that easy if you want to capture me then your gonna have to defeat me first!"

"As you wish Princess." Arukenimon said as she attack Data and she dodge it with no problem.

"You were saying Arukenimon." Data taunted her with a her toothy grin trademark.

"Sora, go and seal the Keyhole Kari and I can handle them." Data said summoning both her Keyblades.

"Alright be careful." Sora said to her..

"Don't worry I've fought guys uglier." she said him and he gave her a carious look, "Hurry and get going guys go with them."

Sora nodded and he Goofy, Donald, Guilmon, BlackVeemon, Veemon, Gatomon, and Eva run towards the Keyhole to seal it.

"Don't even think about!" Arukenimon shouted running towards them but Data use _Ice-Make: Rampart_to block all the doors.

"Now you won't be able to hurt them." Data said taking deep breaths.

Data leapt into the air brought her Daydream and Nightmare Keyblade down in front of the spider digimon who back peddled in fright as Kari fired a pink arrow of light towards Mummymon who leapt to the side of the attack from the Child of Light.

_**Ice-Make: Shield! **_

The ice shield blocks Mummymon's attack and Data was taking more deep breaths.

"Data you're okay?" Kari asked in worry.

"Yeah don't worry about me." Data said taking a battle stance.

_**Snake Bandage!**_

Mummymon launched his bandages from his wrist towards Kari but jumps into the air and sliced them with her light Keyblade and Mummymon growled at her annoyed.

_**Spider Thread! **_

Arukenimon shot cables from her wrists at the DigiDestined of Perseverance as she summoned another ice spell call _Ice-Make: Crescent Blades!_ and the cables were destroy still heading to its target. The ice crescent blades head to Arukenimon who screamed in pain.

"Arukenimon!" Mummymon shouted as he felt something hit him. he looked to see an arrow fired by Kari.

"Kari!" Daisuke shouted and Kari nodded her head as they both put their Keyblade's together and they both glowed brightly and they then fired a beam of golden, purple, and pink light towards Arukenimon and Mummymon who screamed in pain as they were hit by the three lights and thrown backwards into the wall and poofed away in clouds of black smoke.

"Heartless?" Kari asked Data since she has experience.

"I don't know, but they acted more like Mummymon and Arukenimon when we met them." Data said confuse like Kari as they looked at the Keyhole which glowed brightly.

"They did it!" Data said sensing the Keyhole closing as she falls into her knee from using three ice spells.

"DATA!" Kari shouts helping her up to her up to feet.

"Its okay using three spells in a row zaps my energy." Data said smiling.

Kari help Data walking towards the keyhole to see Leon, Yuffi and Aerith standing in front of the Keyhole with Sora and the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kari asked the three.

"We came here on another ship." Yuffi told them then sees Data looking tired.

"Is she alright?" Aerith asked in a worry tone.

"You want to try using three ice spell in a row then be my guest." Data said to them explaining.

The Keyhole glowed brightly again and everyone saw Sora, Guilmon, Gatomon, Eva, BlackVeemon Veemon, Goofy and Donald walked through it.

"The Keyhole is shut." the two Veemon told them as everyone let's out a breath of relief.

"We know Data sensed it but what do about Ansem?" Kari said as Data shows a weak grin.

"Once we destroy Ansem and MaloMyotismon everything should return to normal." Aerith told them.

"Really?" Everyone asked them about this.

"Yes, everyone should go back to their own worlds." Leon said as he looks at Data.

"I'm staying with Sora." Data said making her decision.

"Yume it maybe easy for you because you have your Keyblade Glider. If you do that you will have to leave everyone you know behind." Leon told her about that.

"Plus what will I tell the others. You know what happened when you were taken to the Dark Ocean" Kari replied to her remembering the fear in her eyes.

Suddenly they heard a loud rumble that shook the very foundation of the castle.

"What the bloody hell!?" Data asked as she tries to stand on the feet.

Everyone runs out of the castle, they looked into the sky and see a giant wormhole that had several streams of light flying into it.

"That can't be good." Donald quacked looking at the wormhole.

"It's not there's something in there." Data said sensing something.

"You guys will need to go check it out." Leon told them and they all ran towards the Gummi ship and it took off towards the wormhole. While Data summons her amour and jumps on her Keyblade Glider following them towards the wormhole.


	13. Chapter 13: Kingdom Hearts

_**Chapter 13: Kingdom Hearts**_

On Data's Keyblade Glider and the Gummi Ship was flying it straight towards the wormhole that had appeared in the sky above Hollow Bastion and everyone was wondering what was in the wormhole.

"What do you think we will find in the wormhole?" Goofy asked the others.

"I have no idea it's not going to be good," Data said to the other on her Keyblade Glider.

"You're right about that." Kari said agreeing with her then shot a worry look, "Data are you sure your okay you did use three spells in a row."

"I'm fine now we have to deal with this." Data said to everyone giving a thumbs up, "You guys ready?"

"Let do this!" Donald quacked ready to fight.

"Right behind you Yume." Goofy said to Data as they follow her.

"Let's save the world." the four digimon said in unison.

"Or a dozen of them." Eva corrected and everyone chuckled as Sora and Kari nodded.

Suddenly Data's heart starts to beat faster. Sora notice it also.

"Yume what's wrong?" Sora asked her.

"We're also there." She said as she senses something when the ship arrived everyone gasped in shock.

Seeing that the wormhole was not a wormhole at all! Okay Not entirely there was a wormhole but there was a world that was half engulfed inside of the wormhole.

"This is strange there's darkness everywhere." Data said in disbelief sensing darkness all around.

"Let's do this!" Sora said as everyone nodded as they disembarked the Gummi Ship or Keyblade Glider in Data's case.

Soon they found themselves inside a cave. Everyone walked out and they gasped as they saw several small rocky platforms floating in what appeared to be water. Data was still in her amour that was protecting herself from the darkness.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the world's taken by the heartless?" Goofy asked in shock looking around.

"These worlds will be restored if we defeat Ansem?" Kari asked them about defeating Ansem.

"Yep." Donald answered her question.

"If we do defeat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what will happen to this place and to us"" Sora asked them looking down.

"Well, uh…" Donald trailed off not knowing the answer.

"Once we defeat Ansem everyone will return to their own worlds like Sora said." Data said as everyone looked at her in shock to see her smiling at them. "Don't worry you guys, even if we do go back to our worlds, our hearts will always be connected like how I am with my three friends. I am positive that we will find everyone again. I just know that we will."

"You're right Yume." Sora said as Data smiled at him. "Now let's go find Ansem."

"Small problem there's no pathway," Kari said and everyone groaned in disbelief.

Data walks forward onto the water but to everyone's shock and amazement Data did not sink into the water it was more like he landed like it was solid.

"How did you?" BlackVeemon asked in shock.

"One thing you should know about Data…never underestimate her." Eva said as everyone smiles.

They walked off in search of Ansem. However not far from the cave a massive violet ball of lightning came down on top of them engulfed them and three massive Heartless appeared in front of them.

_Data's thoughts: This is new. _

"Come on guys let's take them!" Sora shouted summoning his Keyblade. Data and Kari summoned their Keyblades as well and Goofy took out his shield and Donald draws out his staff.

The three Heartless charges towards the group and the group charged towards the three Heartless as well.

"FIRE!" Donald and Sora shouted as they launched fireballs towards two of the massive Heartless. They managed to make the Heartless stumble backwards. Data, Guilmon, Gatomon, Veemon and Kari then took on the third Heartless while Goofy took the second of the Heartless that was hit by Donald's fireball.

_**Pyro Sphere!**_

_**V-mon Head!**_

_**Vee Headbutt!**_

_**Lightning Paw!**_

Goofy jumped into the air and he slammed his shield into the face of the Heartless and the Heartless growled in anger. The four digimon jumped into the air and attack the Heartless sending it to the ground where it poofed away into smoke.

"Data!" Kari shouted at Data looked at her and nodded her head and she cupped her hands.

Data positioned herself in front of the largest of the Heartless and Kari runs towards her and she jumped onto Data's hand and Kari was boosted by Data (thankfully she learn how to fight better from the others Sweepers and people she met) towards the largest Heartless who looked at Kari who then buried her light Keyblade into its chest and it shrieked in anger and fury and it exploded in a bright flash of light and Kari landed on the ground.

"And that's what they get for dealing with DigiDestined!" Kari said giving a hi-fived to Data and the other digimon.

They then looked over to see the rest of the group defeat the last two massive Heartless and everyone sighed in relief.

"Nice work boys." Data said to Sora, Donald, and Goofy who smiled at her.

"Thanks Yume, how do we get out of this thing?" He asked Data looking around as the others did so.

The sphere that had entrapped them all started to pulse and fade away and when it finally did so everyone found themselves away from the water and on solid ground once again.

"I take it back." Sora said hearing Data giggle.

"I wonder where that Ansem?" Goofy asked the group.

"Maybe Datamon can get into his mind like she did with Cherubimon." Guilmon said shocking the others.

"He's joking right?" Donald asked them.

"Nope." Data, Kari, Guilmon, Veemon, Eva, and Gatomon said to the duck in unison.

Data said she'll try but sometimes it won't work. So she closes her eyes trying to sense Ansem. As Data predicted she couldn't sense him. To everyone's amazement they saw the path way drop down and break apart into several platforms that led all the way towards what appeared to be a pillar of light.

"I guess that thing there is the most dangerous place here huh?" Sora asked everyone as they looked at the pillar of light and they nodded their heads in agreement.

Data then summoned her Keyblade Glider before she picked up BlackVeemon, Guilmon, Eva, and Sora and flew off towards the beam of light.

"Wait for us!" Donald quacked as he, Gatomon, Veemon, Goofy and Kari ran after Data, Sora, Guilmon, Eva, and BlackVeemon and they headed towards the pillar of light.

"That wasn't nice Yume." Sora scolded her playfully as the five of them neared the pillar of light. They then landed by the pillar of light just as Kari, Gatomon, Veemon, Goofy and Donald caught up to them.

"Thanks for leaving us." Kari said with a frown and Data grinned at her, "Anyway let's get going."

They walked into the beam of light and they were engulfed in a flash of light and when it died down everyone gasped in shock.

"Traverse Town?" Data asked in surprise but before anyone could answer the DigiDestined of Perseverance as seven Heartless appeared. "Hold that thought for a second."

_**Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance! **_

Ice appear on her elbow and spins slicing the seven Heartless with grace. Sora was looking at the Data destroying the seven Heartless with ease. But before anyone could relax they were engulfed in another light and soon found themselves in Wonderland where more Heartless appeared before them.

"What's going on?" Kari asked as the heartless charged towards them.

"It looks like we are going through all of the worlds that we have been too." Donald

quacked as he hit a Heartless over the head and it poofed away into a cloud of smoke.

"Could all of the worlds have been mixed together?" Goofy asked them as he slammed another Heartless into smoke with his shield.

Data, Sora and Kari did the same with their Keyblade's. They defeated all the Heartless again and once again they were engulfed in light and they found themselves in a small corridor and several heartless were on either side of them.

"This is not good." Gatomon muttered to herself as the Heartless all got ready to charge at them.

Luckily Kari noticed a large door on the side of them and she smiled and she ran off and pushed the door open.

"Hey over here!" Kari called to the rest of the group who all looked over at her to see her standing by a now open doorway.

"Come on!" Data shouts as everyone all runs towards Kari and they jumped inside the door and Kari slammed the door behind them and the Heartless all impact the door but none could not break in and everyone sighed in relief.

"Remind me to thank you Kari." Data said to her adoptive sister and she nodded back.

"Guys look at this." Donald quacked to them and everyone else looked at him to see him standing by a large machine and he pressed a button and everyone heard a recording start.

**Recording: Ones born of hearts and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all the hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Eight hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by the keys known as Keyblades. The door of darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows returning to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens. **

"What was that all about?" Goofy asked everyone in confusion.

"That was Ansem." Data said remembering his voice as everyone turn to her, "Remember I met him once when I five."

Before anyone could reply back to her the floor beneath them opened up and they all gasped in shock. They all fell down the hole and they screamed instead of falling all the way they all started to hover and everyone expect Data looked around in surprise. They then heard a growl and they looked ahead of them to see a massive Heartless that had horns and wings that roared at them and everyone gasped in shock.

"That's not good." Sora said as the Heartless waved its hand upwards.

The pillars of fire erupted beneath them all and everyone managed to swerve out of the way of the pillar of flame.

"Let's take this guy down!" Data shouted as she summoned her Daydream and Nightmare Keyblade. She then summoned her black and white angel wings and she flew towards the giant monster of a Heartless which bellowed in rage as it tries to swat the DigiDestined of Perseverance out of sky but she had other ideas as she flew out of the way and she fired a golden beam of light at the heartless and hit it and it roared in anger.

"You can join in at any time!" Data shouts at her friends who all nodded their heads as they all managed to fly towards the massive heartless who roared at them all and the Heartless blew a massive fire stream towards them all but Data used _Ice Make-Sheild _and block the attack and created a massive steam cloud obscuring everyone's vision and when it cleared the massive heartless flapped its wings and blew a massive gust of wind and everyone was blown backwards. Kari managed to right herself first and she flew towards the Heartless and it tried to swat her with its arm but she rolled to the side and she stabbed the Heartless' the arm before she then ran up the arm dragging her Keyblade along with her and the Heartless roared in anger as Kari then jumped away and the

Heartless gripped its injured arm that was glowing brightly.

"Let's go, Sora!" Data shouted and Sora nodded his head.

Then they both flew towards the massive Heartless and they placed their Keyblade's together and they glowed brightly and they then fired a bright beam of light towards the heartless and the beam of light hit the Heartless and tore a hole through it and then the Heartless screamed in pain as it exploded in a bright flash of light and where the Heartless once stood was now a portal in front of them.

"Look over there." Kari said.

"It leads to Ansem." Data sensing him.

"You think so?" Sora asked her as Data nods her head back at him.

"Only one way to find out." Eva said and everyone nod their heads.

"Let's go, Ansem we are coming for you!" Goofy said.

"Yeah!" the others cheered as they all flew towards the portal and they entered it.

Meanwhile Ansem was floating in front of a large white door.

"The time will soon come, Kingdom Hearts will soon be opened and I will rule the world." he said.


	14. Chapter 14: Finale Battle

_**Chapter 14: Final Battle**_

After the group flew through the hole after defeating the massive winged Heartless they had now found themselves in a small room with a single door in front of them all Data was shock to see it here again.

"Yume is something bothering you?" Sora asked her concerned for his girlfriend.

"That Heartless I've seen it before long ago. When my one of my friends sent me to the Digital World." Data said remembering the Heartless.

"This place is the final haven that you shall find here." A voice said to them and Sora and the two DigiDestineds all looked at the door in shock.

"What the bloody hell?" Data asked in shock.

"Beyond, there's no light to protect you." The voice said again to them all. "Fear not, your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you're the only ones who will open the door to the light."

The voice stopped and Donald, Veemon, BlackVeemon, Guilmon, Eva, Gatomon and Goofy looked at Sora, Data and Kari.

"I don't hear anything." Donald said not hearing anything.

"You're sure? The voice sounded familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination." Data said trying to remember the voice.

"Maybe you guys should take a rest." BlackVeemon suggested to them.

"We're fine." Sora said as a door opened slightly before it opened up all the way and bathed the group in a very bright light and they covered their eyes from the light.

They then heard the sound of water crashing onto the shore and they opened up their eyes up and they all found themselves on a sandy beach surround by trees. Sora runs towards the water and Data and followed him as he stopped by the water's edge.

"This is my island?" Sora asked in shock and surprise.

"Sora you're okay?" Data asked him concerned.

"I'm fine Yume, it's just seeing my island, my home again it's a lot to handle." Sora answered her and Data took his hand in hers and Sora looked at her.

"Don't worry Sora, you'll see it again." She said to him and Sora smiled at her brightly.

"You're right Yume, let's go." He said to Data and she nodded her head in agreement with her boyfriend.

"Hey where does that hole lead to?" Kari called to them and pointing towards a hole.

"That leads to a special place for me." Sora said as he walked towards the hole and Data follows him as he stood in front of the hole.

"This world has been connected." a deep booming voice said and everyone froze up as they looked around as Goofy then turned around and he saw part of the island vanish.

"What was that?" he asked as Donald looked where he was looking.

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed." The voice said as another part of the island vanished, "There's so very much to learn,"

The ocean turned from blue to purple.

"You understand so little," the voice said as the whole island starts to shake, "A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing understands nothing,"

Then a bright flash of light blinded everyone again and when they were able to see again they all gasped in shock as they saw the island had now been altered. The trees were now purple and crooked the beach was severely cracked and split into pieces.

"What happened?" Kari asked in shock.

"Don't know but it isn't good guys." Donald quacked and everyone nods their heads in agreement with the duck.

Data looked around the island when she noticed two people were standing on the edge of the island which was now somehow floating in the air.

"Guys look over there." Data said to them all and everyone looked over and Sora ran over to the figures and everyone followed after him.

"Riku/Davis!" Sora and Data shouts as neither of them responded to her or Sora.

"Look at this tiny place." Riku said as his is voice deeper and more neutral, "To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy seek out to escape his prison, he seek a way to cross over into the other worlds and he opened his heart to the darkness."

Riku turned to face the group as he was engulfed in a violet light and he transformed into Ansem.

"The same could be said for this one, he seek to fight my power and even though he fought me with all his might, however he still failed." Davis said with a smirk as he was surround by shadows and he transformed into MaloMyotismon.

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

"Davis!" Data, Veemon, Gatomon, Guilmon, Eva, and Kari shouted to MaloMyotismon.

"Don't bother, your voice can no longer reach him where he is." Ansem said. "His heart belongs once again to darkness."

"And this fool can no longer here you as well dear children, he's also gone." MaloMyotismon sneered to Data and Kari who growled at him.

"All worlds begin in Darkness, and so end in Darkness. The heart is no different. Darkness grows within it, sprouts and then consumes it. In the end every heart returns to the Darkness wherefore it once came." Ansem said

Now he and MaloMyotismon stood behind the group they all turned around and jumps backwards away from them.

"You fools Darkness in the hearts true form." MaloMyotismon said with a grin.

"That's not true!" Sora and Data shouts at them both.

"The Heart maybe weak, it may even give in at times." Sora said, "We know that deep down there is a Light that will go out, no matter how bad things may get."

"And Darkness can't live without Light. If one over takes the other than Harmony is will destroy." Data said to as Ansem started to hover above them.

"You've come this far and yet you still understand nothing. Every Light must face, every heart return to Darkness!" Ansem shouts as a massive Heartless appeared behind him.

"It's time to finish you!" MaloMyotismon shouts towards them all.

He then charges towards them and everyone rolls out of the and MaloMyotismon punches the ground beneath them. Data, Sora, and Kari summoned their Keyblades and Data summon her angel wings. Ansem then flies towards the group and Sora, Donald, and Goofy dodge Ansem. Donald and Goofy jump towards him but the Heartless that was behind him moved in front of Ansem and it swatted the two of them away.

"FIRE!" Sora shouts as fires a fireball toward Ansem who was shielded by the Heartless once again.

_**Screaming Dakrness!**_

MaloMyotismon fires two beams of black fire towards Data and Kari. The DigiDestined of Light swung her light Keyblade and created a barrier the protected them both from harm.

"Nice one!" Data shouts as she swung her Dream Keyblades and fired a beam of purple and golden light towards MaloMyotismon. The two beams hit him and growled in pain as he pushed back slightly.

_**V-mon Head!**_

_**Vee Headbutt!**_

_**Lightning Paw!**_

_**Pyro Sphere!**_

The four Digimon attack MaloMyotismon in the face and growled before he swatted the four Digimon and they flew backwards right into Donald and Goofy. The sox of them sprawled across the beach and groan in discomfort.

_**Blood Rain!**_

The two mouths on his shoulders open up and fired blood-red bolts towards the two DigiDestineds but they both dodged them all. Data charged towards MaloMyotismon as she swung them both towards MaloMyotismon. A fire blast and a tornado flew towards him and both elements created a firestorm that hits MaloMyotismon, burning him and he roared in anger with slight pain as he was thrown backwards and crashed into Ansem who was taken by surprise and both were thrown into the trees of the island. Data smirks but soon vanished as the island starts to shake. The center of the island split apart to reveal MaloMyotismon and Ansem standing there unharmed.

"That was your best?" Ansem asked her as everyone stood beside Data.

"I'm disappointed in you Princess, I thought you had more than that." MaloMyotismon sneered at the DigiDestined of as Data growls at him.

"Then let's finish this MaloMyotismon!" Data shouts at him pointing her Daydream Keyblade at him which caught ablaze.

"I think not." MaloMyotismon reply as he and Ansem start to vanish in a swirl of shadows.

"Stop!" Kari shouts as everyone nod their heads as they run towards Ansem and MaloMyotismon. They jump at them both and were engulfed by the shadows. Then they all found themselves floating in Darkness.

"What?" Data asked in shock looking around.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the hearts of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem shouts as everyone saw a large white door in front of them, "Look as hard as you're able. You'll never find a glimmer of light, not even the smallest. From those dark depths are all hearts are born. Even yours."

Sora look down and gasped in shock and everyone look to see a massive ship rise up from beneath them. On top of the ship was Ansem without his coat and was connected to something that was connected to the ship and he held a spear in his hands.

"Darkness conquers all worlds!" MaloMyotismon shouts.

"What do we do?" Kari asked worry.

"I don't know." Goofy said worry also.

"I'm ain't giving up, not now not ever, I won't let them win!" Data shouts as her eyes glow red.

"Try all you want you fools can't defeat us." Ansem shouts.

_**Screaming Darkness!**_

He fires two beams of black fire towards Data and the others but before it hit them a crimson light emanated from Data that stopped the attack.

"What's happening?" he asked as three things come out of Data chest.

She looks at it to see it was her golden DigiEgg of Harmony. Davis' golden DigiEgg of Miracles and her Bio-Merge card.

"No it cannot be!" MaloMyotismon shouts in anger as Data took the two DigiEggs and she smirks.

"Time to end this! Veemon, BlackVeemon, Guilmon ready!?" Daisuke asked them.

"Ready!" they shout.

**Golden and Crimson Amour Energize!**

The two DigiEggs gave off a golden and crimson light which engulfed Veemon and BlackVeemon.

**Veemon Golden Amour Digivolve to…Magnamon!**

**BlackVeemon Crimson Amour Digivolve to…BlackHamonimon!**

**Data: BIOMERGE, ACTIVATE!**

**Guilmon, Biomerge to...Gallantmon**

"Gatomon!" Kari said pulling out her D-3.

**Gatomon Digivolve to..Angewomon!**

In Veemon, BlackVeemon, Guilmon, and Gatomon's place was now Magnamon, BlackHamonimon, Gallantmon and Angewomon.

"No!" MaloMyotismon bellowed in outrage.

"Sora you and the others deal with Ansem, Magnamon and I will handle MaloMyotismon." Gallantmon said in a mixture of Data's voice and Guilmon's.

The four flew off and attack MaloMyotismon and sent him flying away as the five of them start to fight each other while Sora and the others fly towards Ansem who swung his sword at everyone of them but they mange to dodge of block his attacks.

"I won't be defeated by fools! I will rule over all!" Ansem shouts in anger as he fire beams of Darkness towards the group but Kari fire beams of light back towards the Light and Darkness cancelled.

Inside of Gallantmon, Data felt a sharp pain go through her body.

"ARGH!" Data scream in pain from Light and Darkness fighting.

"That'll never happen!" Sora shouts as him as attacks and hit it making it explode in several places.

"NO!" Ansem shouts in anger as the explosions intensifies.

The entire ship blew up and Ansem was thrown backwards towards Kingdom Hearts. He glared at everyone

"It's futile. The Keyblade alone can't seal the door to Darkness." Ansem said to them as he turned to the door, "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of Darkness…"

The door starts to open up and shadows seeped out of it.

"Supreme Darkness…" Ansem said.

"You're wrong Ansem. I know without a doubt that Kingdom Hearts is not just Darkness it's also Light!" Sora shouts as Ansem who gasps in shock.

_**Magna Punch!**_

_**Lightning Joust!**_

_**Harmony Flame!**_

_**Celestial Arrow!**_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kari, and Eva look to see the four Digimon attacking MaloMyotismon hard. He flew towards Ansem and both crash into one another. As Kingdom Hearts opens up and a white and black light shined through and both scream in screamed in pain.

"The Light! I can't stand it! Not even the Darkness." MaloMyotismon shouts.

"But why?" Ansem asked as they were both destroyed by the two light. Everyone gave off a sigh of relief. Gallantmon started to glow and split in two changing back to Data and Gigimon. While Gatomon turn into Salamon, BlackHamonimon turned into KuroChibimon, and Magnamon turn into DemiVeemon. They then flew towards the door and they landed in front of the door, they all run to the door and everyone tries to push the door shut.

"Come on!" Data shouts as she, Sora, Kari, Eva, Donald, Goofy, Donald, Salamon, KuroChibimon, DemiVeemon, and Gigimon pushed on the door on the other side.

"What!?" Goofy gasped as he look on the other side of the door.

"Goofy, stop staring and start pushing!" Donald quacked as he and the digimon looked on the other side as well.

"The Heartless!" the four Digimon, Donald, and Goofy shout in shock.

"Hurry!" Data said trying her best used half of her strength when she Bio-Merge with Guilmon.

"We can't." Sora panted.

"Don't give up! Come on Sora we can do this together!" Riku shouts to them as he popped his head out from the other side of the door.

"He's right Yume!" Davis exclaimed appearing on the other side of the door as well.

"Okay." Sora and Data said as everyone pushes the door shut slowly as they saw several Heartless walking towards them.

"It's hopeless!" Donald quacked when suddenly the all Heartless poofed away in clouds of black smoke.

Donald, Goofy, and Data look through the door where they saw a figure surrounded by a golden light appear and all three gasped in shock.

"Now Sora and Yume! Let's close this door for good!" King Mickey said to them both as he held up a golden Keyblade.

"Quick, close it!" Donald quacked.

"But!" Sora asked them.

"Don't worry, there will always be a door to the light." Mickey said to them.

"Sora, you can trust the Mickey. He helped me and now I'll help him." Data told her boyfriend.

"Yume's right." Goofy said.

"Hurry they're coming!" Davis shouts.

"Donald, Goofy, Yume, thank you." Mickey said to the three of them with a smile as everyone managed to push the door shut all the way. But not before Riku and Davis said something.

"Take care of her." he said as Sora nods his head.

"DemiVeemon protect Yume while I'm gone." Davis said to his partner as he nods.

They shut the door all the way. Sora and Data took out their Keyblade's and raised them into the sky as stars swirled around it. Data's Keyblade, Daydream had the Crest swirl around it and they merged into beams of light which surrounded Kingdom Hearts. The door glowed brightly and vanished leaving Data, Sora, Kari, Donald, Goofy, DemiVeemon, Gigimon, Eva, KuroChibimon, and Salamon turn around to see Kairi standing on a platform. Sora, DemiVeemon, Gigimon, Eva, KuroChibimon, and Salamon Kari, and Data run towards her as a light appeared behind the others.

"Kairi!" Sora shouts to Kairi.

"Sora?" Kairi asked as a rumble was heard.

Kairi gasped as she fell over but Sora caught her.

"Kairi remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to I promise!" Sora shouts.

"I know you will!" Kairi shouts to him as the platform Kairi was standing on pulls away from Sora and starts to afloat from Sora.

"Kari, Salamon!" Data shouts as she tosses them to Kairi and lands beside her.

"Data!" Kari and Salamon shout out to her.

"Sorry but it's for the best!" Data shouts at them as she and Sora started to be obscured by the smoke.

Then everyone started to see sparkles fall from the sky and they all gasped. As the platform Kairi, Kari, and Salamon were standing on started to reform and become the island once again to shine down upon them. Data smiled at Kari.

"We'll be back!" Data called out to her friend/adoptive sister as she and Sora disappeared from sight.

"I know you'll be." Kari said as she, Salamon, and Kairi smiled sadly.

"**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say**

"**Please, oh baby, don't go"**

**Simple and clean is the way that **

**you're making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go**

**You're giving me**

**Too many things**

**Lately**

**You're all I need (Oh, oh)**

**You smiled at me**

**And said (Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?"**

**Then we're older you'll understand**

**What I meant, when I said "No"**

**I don't think, life is quite that simple**

**When you walk away you don't hear me say**

"**Please, oh baby, don't go"**

**Simple and clean is the way that **

**you're making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go**

**So simple and clean**

**The daily things**

**Like this and that and what is what**

**That keep us all busy**

**Are confusing me**

**That's when you came to me**

**And said "I wish could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on waters?"**

**Then we're older you'll understand**

**It's enough when I say so**

**And maybe**

**Some things are that simple**

**When you walk away**

**You hear me say**

"**Please, oh baby, don't go"**

**Simple and clean is the way that **

**you're making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go**

**Hold me**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning**

**Is a little later on**

**Regardless of warnings**

**The future doesn't scare me at all**

**Nothing's like before**

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say**

"**Please, oh baby, don't go"**

**Simple and clean is the way that **

**you're making me feel tonight**

**It's hard to let it go**

**Hold me**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning**

**Is a little later on**

**Regardless of warnings**

**The future doesn't scare me at all**

**Hold me**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning**

**Is a little later on**

**Regardless of warnings**

**The future doesn't scare me at all**

**Nothing's like before**

**Hold me**

**Whatever lies beyond this morning**

**Is a little later on**

**Regardless of warnings**

**The future doesn't scare me at all**

**Nothing's like before."**

"Now what do we do?" Veemon who just digivolve asked as he, Guilmon, BlackVeemon, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Data with Eva on her shoulder walk down a road through a hill.

"We look for Davis, Mickey, and Riku." Data said.

"Where do we start looking from that there door to the light?" Goofy asked and the others looked at one another before they slumped. It was then they heard a bark. Data saw a dog walk past them and they look at the dog.

"Pluto?" Donald and Data asked.

"Hey Pluto where have you been?" Goofy asked as the dog look at them all ad had a letter in his mouth.

"That's Mickey's seal!" Data said remembering the mark on the letter.

"Have you seen the king?" the two Veemons asked him but Pluto runs off down the road and everyone smiled as they looked at one another.

"Let's go!" Sora cheered as he grabs Data's hand and they all run after Pluto to where they didn't know but at least they would be together.


	15. Extra Story: Winnie the Pooh

_**Extra Story: Winnie the Pooh**_

Data, Sora, Veemon, BlackVeemon, Guilmon, Eva, Donald, and Goofy were looking around Merlin's shop. Data and Sora found a book and saw some pages missing so the two Keyblade Wielders decided to look for the missing pages.

"Did you find the lost pages, Soramon and Datamon?" Guilmon asked them.

"Yeah." Data said to them.

"We've looked everywhere from them." Sora said opening the book.

"I thought you two forgot." the two Veemons said to Data and Sora.

"Who told you to give up easily?" Donald asked joking.

"Hey they call me the DigiDestined of Perseverance for a reason." Data said to Donald.

Sora and Data open the book and puts the pages in the book to see if they fit.

"They fit!" Sora and Data said putting the pages in.

Suddenly the book start to glow and the two Keyblade Wielders were sucked into the book.

"SORA! YUME!" Donald cries out before the book closes.

**In the Book**

Sora and Data were now inside the book.

"Where are we?" Sora asked his girlfriend, "Are we in the book's world?"

"We are Sora. Remember what Merlin told us." Data said remembering what Merlin, "He told us that there are worlds in books also."

"That's right, I forgot." Sora said now remembering while Data releases a sweat drop.

**Outside the Book**

"Sora and Yume were absorbed by the book!" BlackVeemon said to Merlin.

"The book was locked! We can't open it!" Donald said to Merlin.

"What if Soramon and Datamon can't return…?" Guilmon asked worry for his partner.

**Back in the Book**

"What do we have to do to get out?" Sora asked as they look around.

They saw a yellow bear wearing a red shirt, sitting on a log and thinking about something.

"Hello, what are you doing?" Data asked the yellow bear.

"Um, I'm thinking." the yellow bear said to them, "Now what was I thinking?"

"HEEEELP MEEEEE!" a small pink piglet cries holding on to a blue balloon, "P-POOOH!"

"Hello Piglet." the bear said to the small pink piglet name Piglet.

"HEEEELP MEE, I'M BEING BLOWN AWAY!" Piglet shouts frighten.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Sora asked the bear.

"Right, that balloon." the bear said something about the balloon.

"Hang on! We'll save you!" Data said as she and Sora run after the balloon.

Data throws a rock at the balloon and it pop. Sora runs to catch Piglet.

"T-Thank you." Piglet said to them.

"The balloon…popped." the bear said looking at the popped balloon, "There's no way I can climb the tree anymore."

"Tree?" the Wielder of Dreams asked.

"I-I want to the honey without the bees realizing, so I got a balloon to go up there quietly." Piglet said pointing to the bee hive.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pop your balloon." Data said to the bear and Piglet.

"Its alright." the bear said to the Wielder of Dreams.

"What's your name? I'm Sora and this is Data." Sora said to them.

"But you can call me Yume." Data said to them.

"I am Pooh and this is Piglet." Pooh said to them, "We're friends."

"I-I-I thought I'll never be able to see Pooh again." Piglet said to them.

"Why is that?" Data said.

"The forest suddenly disappeared. Everyone was gone." Piglet said explaining to them.

"I see…" Sora said understanding.

"Everyone got separated. I don't know where they're now." Piglet said continuing to explain, "Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore, Kanga, and Roo were all gone. When I was alone I didn't know what to do. But I'm glad to see you again!"

"Wait a sec! Have you forgotten someone!?" a voice asked jumping on Sora and Data.

It was a very hyper tiger.

"YOOO HOOO!" the hyper tiger said excited, "If you forgot about Tigger, you'll be in trouble. Say, I haven't seen you two before. Weird spiky hair and round pump- kin pants! And strange black-haired with red streaks and green eyes girl!"

"He's Sora and she's Data you can call her Yume." Pooh said to the very hyper tiger.

"Sora and Yume!?" I'm Tigger!" Tigger said to shaking Data and Sora's hands, "T-I-G-G-E-R!"

"Nice to meet you!" Sora and Data said to Tigger.

Tigger hid behind the two Keyblade Wielders because he heard a sound. But it turns out it was Pooh's stomach growling.

"You want to eat the honey in the tree?" Data asked if she's getting this right.

"I have an idea. Jump the tree." Tigger said to them.

"Can't you just climb the tree?" Sora asked Tigger.

"The bee will know!" Tigger replies, "Pooh, stand on the other side of the see-saw."

"Here?" Pooh asked Tigger, standing on the other side of the see-saw.

Tigger launch Pooh towards to the tree and right in the hole where the honey is.

"It worked!" Tigger said jumping.

"He looks like he's struggling." Data said to them.

"C-Could he be attacked by the bees?" Piglet said worry about his friends.

"OH NO!" Tigger said worry about his friend also.

"Tigger, shoot me up there like before." Sora said to Tigger.

"Alright, then I'll do what I did with Pooh." Tigger said as he jumps on the see-saw sending Sora flying.

"Yume should you help them?" Piglet said to them.

"Wish I could but I'm allergic to bees." Data said to them.

"Yay success!" Tigger said as Piglet and Data watch from the ground.

"Guess I should help them." Data said summoning her black dragon wings.

After getting her boyfriend and Pooh out of the tree. Pooh and Sora were cover in honey leaving Data cover with some honey.

"Thanks Sora and Yume!" Pooh said to them, "Thanks to you two I lad lots of honey!"

"You should thank Tigger." Data said to the bear.

"You're right. Thank you Tigger." Pooh said to Tigger.

"Then we also have to go find our friends." Sora said as Data nods.

"Where are Sora's and Yume's friends?" Piglet asked them.

"Don't know they should be around here." Sora said to them.

"There are also friends here!" Tigger said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Sora and Data said in agreement.

"Say hello to your friends for me!" Pooh said to Sora and Data.

"BYE!" Sora and Data said as they walk away.

_Sora and Data waved good-bye and so did they._

"What if they can't return…?" Eva asked them as the book glows.

The book opens and Data and Sora pop out landing on the floor.

"I see. We can return after the story ends." Data said about her theory.

"We were worried about you two!" Donald shouts to them, "It's sticky! What's this? Honey!?"

"The people in the book gave it to you two, right?" Merlin asked sitting on a chair.

"Yeah." Data said to them.

"It's a very interesting story." Sora said as Data nods.


End file.
